Trust
by AML25
Summary: Après un petit accident, Frédéric et Sébastien prennent une décision qui va changer leurs habitudes de vie. Au départ pour une convention qui est sensée leur permettre de souffler un peu et de voir des amis ils ne se doutent pas qu'une simple discussion risque de bouleverser leur amitié. Couple FredXSeb !
1. Prologue Notes

Bonjour à tous !

Cette histoire sera une fanfiction basée sur la vie de Frédéric Molas et Sébastien Rassiat. L'émission Joueur du grenier ainsi que chaque référence qui lui sera faite sont la propriété de ses deux extraordinaires auteurs.

Avant de lancer cette histoire je tiens à dire que j'apprécie vraiment ces deux personnes et leurs petites amies également qui me font beaucoup rire et qui sont bourrées de talent et que je trouve qu'ils font de très beaux couples. Seulement j'avais envie d'imaginer une histoire comme si elles n'existaient pas et que Fred et Seb étaient d'éternels célibataires. Ce sera un Fred X Seb mais il mettra un peu de temps à arriver ne vous attendez pas à une déclaration foireuse et un lemon dans la seconde !

Je vais essayer de pas vous faire trop attendre entre chaque chapitre, promis.

N'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos avis et bonne lecture !


	2. Ce matin

20 Novembre 2012.

Ce matin comme tous les matins, une petite voiture blanche se gara dans la rue. Un homme de taille moyenne mais un peu corpulent s'extirpa du véhicule et s'étira brièvement. Des vans baxter aux pieds, un jean, un sweat avec une immense tête de mort et des cheveux longs jusque aux épaules légèrement frisés, on aurait pu jurer que cet homme sortait tout juste d'un concert de métal. Mais malgré son style vestimentaire qui effrayait toutes les mamies ou mères de famille du quartier, il avait la tête de l'homme le plus adorable du monde et son sourire pouvait mettre à l'aise n'importe qui tellement il avait l'air sincère.

Après un rapide coup d'œil vers le ciel gris, l'homme traversa la rue en fouillant dans sa poche. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée d'une maison comme si c'était chez lui et entra en lançant un joyeux :

-Salut !

-Je suis dans la cuisine Seb ! Lui répondit son ami à l'autre bout du couloir. S'en suivit un bruit étrange.

Sébastien s'avança, jetant sa veste sur le porte manteau. Il commença à s'expliquer alors qu'il allait entrer dans la cuisine

-Désolé je suis en retard ce matin… On avait dit neuf heures et- Mais qu'es que tu fous Fred bordel ?!

Son ami ignorant la question continua de déboutonner sa chemise, sautillant sur place en gémissant. Seb restait lui figé à l'entrée de la pièce les yeux grands ouverts, essayant de comprendre la raison du comportement bizarre de son ami.

-Putain de bordel à chiottes ! Cria Fréderic en jetant sa chemise jaune légendaire dans l'évier.

-Mais qu'es ta foutu ?

-J'étais en train de te servir du café et cette putain de poignée s'est cassée, la moitié de la cafetière s'est renversée sur moi !

-C'est pas grave Fred, on va mettre la chemise au sèche linge et on filmera plus tard, on aura qu'à s'occuper des dernières captures d'écran du jeu en attendant. Le rassura le brun.

-Mais ça bruuuuuuule le café Seb ! Geignit JDG avec sa petite voix aigue spéciale pour râler.

Son meilleur ami secoua la tête en soupirant et s'approcha pour attraper une éponge.

-Je vais nettoyer, va remettre un truc.

-Pourquoiii Sebichou ? Il ne fait pas froid ici, surtout si je m'approche de toi…

Seb qui était en train de s'afférer à enlever le café par terre, releva la tête pour voir l'expression mi perverse mi amusée du barbu, et leva les yeux au ciel avant de recommencer à frotter le sol. Fred fini par passer dans la pièce à côté en ricanant et le brun se releva en s'aidant de l'évier puis il rinça l'éponge avant de se servir une tasse de café avec le peu qui restait dans la cafetière qui avait été jetée là.

-Tu pourrais t'acheter une machine plus moderne aussi, avec la quantité de café qu'on boit… Regarde ce truc je suis sûr qu'il est plus vieux que la plupart de nos consoles !

-Mais tu sais comme ça me soule de faire les magasins. Répondit simplement Fred en revenant dans la cuisine avec un pull propre.

-Je verrais si j'en trouve une sympa à l'occasion.

Les deux amis étaient plutôt à fond ces derniers temps. Il fallait boucler l'ultime épisode de l'année avant le 15 Décembre si ils voulaient profiter un minimum des vacances de Noel et il y avait encore des tas de choses à tourner et à monter. En plus ces six derniers mois la popularité de leur chaine avait explosé, doublant leur nombre d'abonnés et les obligeant à se surpasser à chaque fois. A la fin de la semaine ils étaient tous les deux épuisés mais au moins tout était tourné, l'intro, le test, les fonds verts. La fin était la seule chose qui manquait avec la capture et le test du tout dernier niveau du jeu. Mais Fred commençait à avoir une tête bien trop fatiguée pour apparaitre à l'écran alors cette partie serait repoussée à plus tard. Sans même prendre une matinée de repos après le tournage ils commencèrent le montage, Fred à l'ordi tandis que Seb enregistrait une voix off pour une scène de l'épisode et fignolait des détails.

-Tiens mec, ton sandwich.

-Merci. Répondit simplement Fred sans lâcher l'écran de son ordinateur des yeux. Il croqua dans le sandwich et son expression changea, il eu l'air satisfait.

Seb l'observa amusé et repris son travail. Il était toujours attentionné pour son ami, lui préparant à manger souvent, faisant même ses courses parfois comme il savait que le porteur de chemises hawaïennes détestait ça plus que tout. Le brun s'inquiétait un peu. Même si ils étaient tout les deux en bon poids, Fred qui mangeait encore plus que lui montrait de plus en plus de gène pour faire de simple taches quotidiennes ou pour reprendre son souffle. Il secoua la tête pour se concentrer de nouveau sur son ordinateur. Jusqu'à vingt heures, ils travaillèrent côte à côte, le casque sur les oreilles, ne parlant que de temps en temps pour échanger leurs avis sur tel ou tel choix de montage.

Le soir devant un vrai repas cuisiné par le métalleux vint l'heure du bilan.

-En fait on a grave avancé aujourd'hui. Articula Fred entre deux fourchettes.

-Ouais on devrait avoir fini dans deux jours si on a pas trop de problèmes.

Fred ria comprenant le sous entendu de son meilleur ami. Il fallait toujours qu'un problème survienne pendant la réalisation d'un JDG.

-Il nous reste à faire le dernier niveau aussi. Rappela Seb.

-Oh, j'avais presque oublié !

-Finissons ce montage et on l'ajoutera après, tu fais encore un peu peur à voir.

-Oui je vais faire attention à mon sommeil promis.

Trois jours plus tard le moment était enfin venu : les deux amis s'installèrent dans le salon, Seb au micro, Fred sur le canapé prêt à en finir avec ce foutu jeu.

Les spectateurs avaient l'habitude de voir le joueur du grenier s'énerver et rager contre ses jeux mais au bout d'une heure à recommencer la même partie de ce niveau Fred était plus qu'enragé. Seb l'observait avec attention, pensant quand même que ça allait encore faire beaucoup d'extraits supplémentaires à trier au montage. JDG recommençait encore et encore, il avait descendu quatre cafés, cassé une manette, et jeté une de ses chaussures sur l'écran de la télé.

Au fil des minutes, Seb avait de plus en plus de mal à discerner le jeu d'acteur de la véritable colère malgré le fait qu'il connaissait son ami par cœur. Il lui proposait des pauses mais le joueur ne l'écoutait pas, enchainant les game over. Finalement, tout rouge, il réussit enfin. Il passa le niveau sous une pluie incessante d'insultes dont certaines étaient même en langue étrangère. Arrivant à la fin du niveau, Fred souffla longuement et ils découvrirent l'écran de fin du jeu. Ou celui du début ?

-Attends c'est le même ? Demanda le brun.

-C'est…. Une blague… ? Même pas une animation pourrie, un mot nul ou une musique de merde? C'est vraiment le même écran qu'au début ?!

Les deux amis choqués fixèrent l'écran silencieusement un instant.

-Ok ça ma gavé ce truc. Fred lâcha la manette et quitta la pièce. Seb soupira n'en revenant décidément pas et fini par ranger le jeu et la console, histoire que son ami ne retombe pas dessus en revenant dans le salon. Quand il eu fini, Fred n'avait pas réapparu et il n'entendait pas de bruit dans la maison. Pensant que son ami devait souffler encore un peu, l'ingénieur du son continua et rangea aussi sa perche et tout son matériel audio et récupéra l'enregistrement de la caméra. Il alla le déposer à coté de l'ordi dans le bureau, il s'en occuperait demain. Finalement il se mit à la recherche de son ami, retournant vers la cuisine. Lorsqu'il entra Seb fixa le sol.

-Fred ? Fred ! Mon vieux ! Il se jeta à genoux à coté du corps de son ami sans connaissance et paniqué il essaya tout de suite de sentir son pouls.

-Ok. Ok. Je sens ton pouls….. Et tu respire alors reste avec moi ! Il le mis en PLS et appela les secours, le SAMU arriva quelques minutes plus tard et ils l'emportèrent à l'hôpital tout de suite.


	3. Course poursuite

N'étant pas un membre de la famille, Seb ne pouvait pas le suivre à l'hôpital ni être le premier informé de l'avancée de la situation. Il devait donc attendre sagement que la mère de Fréderic l'informe quand elle le pourrait. Il passa la soirée à la fenêtre, fumant cigarette sur cigarette, le regard fixe et _vide._ Vers minuit la mère de Fred appela pour le rassurer. Son fils n'avait que perdu connaissance, il n'était pas blessé mais devait faire plus d'examens et rester un peu en observation avant de rentrer à la maison.

Lorsque il eu raccroché, Seb senti un poids immense se dissiper. Persuadé de ne pas pouvoir dormir, il retourna à l'enregistrement pour travailler sur l'épisode histoire de se concentrer sur autre chose. Deux heures plus tard, il s'endormi sur le bureau sans s'en rendre compte.

-Seeeeeeeeb, réveille toi tu baves sur le bureau là.

Le jeune homme se réveilla péniblement, et avant que sa vue ne devienne totalement claire il remarqua que son corps était tout engourdi.

-Hmm ?

-Hé mec tu pourrais mieux m'accueillir quand même !

-Fred ! Il se leva d'un bond serrant son meilleur ami dans les bras quelques instants.

-Haha calme toi, je vais bien tu vois ?

-Qu'elle heure il est ?!

-Dix heures, c'est ma mère qui m'a ramené. Quand j'ai vu que ta voiture était là je lui ait dit que ça irait et elle est repartie.

-Tu m'as fait flipper hier !

-Désolé, mais ça va t'inquiète.

-Les médecins ont dit quoi ?

-Viens je t'explique ça avec un café.

-Bonne idée.

Les deux se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et Seb s'installa sur une chaise tandis que Fred commença à préparer leur précieuse boisson.

-En gros, j'ai fait une sorte de mini attaque cardiaque ce qui ma fait perdre connaissance. Sûrement à cause du jeu d'hier et de l'excès de café. Je ferais plus attention désormais.

-Et c'est tout ?

-Bah, oui…

-Et les examens ? Ta mère m'a dit qu'ils t'en faisaient plus pour contrôler. Demanda Seb fixant JDG droit dans les yeux.

Fred avant de répondre détourna les yeux une seconde vers un des meubles de la cuisine puis ramena son regard sur son ami l'air de rien avant de répondre

-Et bien rien de concluant. Il se retourna pour s'occuper de la cafetière mais son ami qui avait remarqué ce comportement pas très naturel se leva rapidement et attrapa une enveloppe cartonnée sur laquelle figurait le logo de l'hôpital.

-Donc ça je peux le lire ?

Fred se retourna interloqué et ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant l'objet qu'il tenait dans la main. Rejoignant vite le métalleux, il essaya de récupérer la lettre sans succès.

-Allez mec c'est perso ça, rends le moi.

-Tu cache quelque chose monsieur Molas je te connais par cœur.

-Ca ne concerne que moi, ok ?

-Je te la rends si tu me promets que ça ne cache pas quelque chose d'important sur ta santé dont tu ne ma pas parlé.

Fred qui était coincé, fit la moue.

-Non non Molas ! C'est injuste ça ! Dit Seb en s'enfuyant de l'autre coté de la table. _Alors Fred est vraiment conscient de ma faiblesse quand il fait la moue ?_

-Seb j'avais vidé le cendrier hier, combien ta fumé de clopes ? Demanda le grand barbu qui avait remarqué l'odeur de cigarette plus forte que d'habitude.

-J'arrivais pas à dormir hier, alors j'ai fumé un peu plus.

-Non mais sérieux mec regarde combien y'en a ! Fred s'approcha le cendrier à la main feignant de compter les mégots. Lorsqu'il fut assez près il se jeta sur son ami récupérant enfin la précieuse lettre.

-Oh bataaaaaaard tu m'as feinté ! Râla Seb en essayant à son tour de rattraper grenier sans succès.

Après 10 minutes de course poursuite dans la maison et une bonne centaine d'insultes. Fred se laissa tomber à terre essoufflé. Seb qui était en meilleur état en profita pour reprendre la lettre d'un geste rapide. Il tendit une bouteille d'eau à son ami et s'assit en face de lui pour reprendre son souffle.

-Vieux *respire* steuplé *respire* Commença Fred

-Respire déjà, on verra le reste après.

Lorsque les deux eurent repris leur souffle, Seb se lança

-Tu sais, je veux pas lire ça si tu veux pas mais je m'inquiète pour toi mec, met toi à ma place aussi je t'ai trouvé par terre j'ai imaginé le pire !

-Ok… Lis le si tu veux. Céda finalement son ami qui n'avait même plus la force de répliquer.

Le brun ouvrit la lettre soigneusement et lu les quelques pages en silence. Une fois fini, il fusilla son meilleur ami du regard.

-Tout ça parce que tu voulais pas que je sache que tu dois faire un régime ?!

-Je m'en fou du régime.

-Tu vas le faire.

-Non, tu sais que j'y crois pas à ça.

-C'était pas une question.

-Je m'en fou du régime.

-Moi non !

-T'es con ma parole ?! Je voulais pas que tu saches que j'ai atteins le stade d'obésité morbide ! Putain c'est gênant tu sais ! Allez ça aussi ça ma gaver sa mamie là.

Il se leva et parti vers la chambre. Seb resta planté là à réfléchir quelques minutes et décida de rentrer chez lui. Il reviendrait demain quand tous les deux auraient la tête froide.

Le lendemain tout passa comme si hier n'avait jamais existé. Ils bouclèrent la vidéo vers 18heures. Finalement ils étaient largement dans les temps.

-Bon je vais rentrer, lança Seb en éteignant son ordinateur.

-Avant que tu partes je voulais te dire que j'ai réfléchis et que je vais faire ce régime.

Le brun ne répondit rien, étonné par le changement d'avis soudain de son ami.

-Mais à une seule condition. Je veux que tu arrêtes de fumer.

-Non mais…

\- Si tu veux, personne ne fait d'effort !

-Mais c'est différent, toi tu as eu un problème ! Je m'inquiète c'est tout !

-Et moi je m'inquiète pas pour toi ? Tu fumes beaucoup ces derniers temps, et pas uniquement hier !

-Sérieux ?

-Ouais sérieux.

-J'avais pas remarqué.

-Je te le dit.

-D'accord. Donc j'arrête de fumer et toi tu te met sérieusement au régime ?

-Exactement.

-Alors j'accepte.

-On commence demain. Conclu Fred déterminé.


	4. Regards

Salut à tous, merci d'etre si nombreux à lire cette fiction ! Un chapitre plus long cette fois.

Alexia : Merci pour cette gentille review !

Manaly : Je te comprends tellement, j'en voulait une aussi depuis un moment ! C'est sur que ça prendra du temps, j'essaye de faire les choses bien ;)

* * *

28 Février

-Et voilà c'est en ligne ! Déclara JDG en s'étirant sur sa chaise.

-J'espère que l'accueil ne sera pas trop mitigé. Souffla Sébastien un minimum inquiet.

La dernière vidéo était l'une des plus longues de la chaine et comportait autant de test que de mise en scène. Le pari était risqué lorsqu'on sait qu'ils n'ont exceptionnellement pas publié d'épisode en Janvier, les abonnés les attendaient impatiemment.

Après leur grande décision de décembre, les deux garçons avaient vécu l'enfer. Ils avaient suivit le même régime alimentaire, mangeant ensemble midi et soir et Seb avait arrêté de fumer ce qui pouvais le rendre un peu ronchon des fois. Ils avaient fait du sport ensemble tout les jours, au début de simples balades à pieds, puis de plus en plus grandes et avec un rythme plus soutenu. C'était ensuite devenu de petits joggings, et lorsque les circuits de courses dépassèrent les six kilomètres Seb suivait Fred en vélo. Durant ces jours de privation ils se sont soutenus comme chamaillé quelques fois, battu contre la tentation de fumer ou de grignoter. Ils en étaient presque venus aux mains un jour lorsque ils c'étaient perdu en foret mais aujourd'hui ils en riaient, cette épreuve les avaient encore rapprochés. Les deux amis se soutenaient autant pour le boulot que pour les épreuves personnelles, abordant de temps en temps des sujets de conversation plus privés. Fred avait perdu beaucoup de poids, devant refaire sa garde robe deux fois pour son plus grand plaisir de devoir faire les boutiques et Seb s'était aussi affiné, les deux gagnant en endurance. La pause de Janvier sur leur chaine youtube leur avait aussi fait du bien, et avait amené plusieurs nouvelles idées de vidéo à tourner.

Deux jours plus tard, les deux amis se rejoignirent directement à la gare. Au programme, rejoindre leurs potes chez Antoine Daniel ce soir et aller à la convention les deux jours suivants, pour se promener, rencontrer des fan et donner une conférence. Sur le chemin, ils discutèrent longuement faisant le point sur le programme de la semaine et se mettant mutuellement au courant des dernières nouveautés concernant les relations sentimentales de leurs amis.

-Donc Nyo flirte toujours avec une fille mais rien de concret c'est ça ?

-Ouais officiellement mais elle ne sera pas là ce week-end alors on pourra pas savoir si c'est du pipo ou non. Expliqua Seb.

-Bon les autres j'ai compris aussi. Et Mathieu ?

-Il sera là, mais tu sais il reste l'éternel célibataire comme Antoine!

-Et comme nous, souffla Fred.

Seb ne répondit rien les yeux restant dans le vague.

-Ce sera cool de voir un peu nos potes après tout ce qui s'est passé, continua-t-il pour changer de sujet et chasser le malaise de sa remarque.

-Ouais ça me fait halluciner quand j'y repense. On a vécu tellement de choses depuis le lancement de notre chaîne. Dit le brun des étoiles dans les yeux.

-C'est vrai.

-Je suis vraiment heureux de ce que ma vie est devenue désormais. Seb installé au fond de son siège regarda le paysage, se pinçant légèrement la lèvre regrettant un peu ce qu'il venait de dire. Si parfois il s'emballait sur ses ressentiments Fred lui ne parlait presque jamais de ça, il avait même carrément tendance à se braquer lorsque le sujet était abordé. Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux hommes.

Seb fini par s'endormir, le trajet était long. Dix minutes avant l'arrivée il se réveilla un peu assomé. Fred lui souri une seconde

-Ça va ?

-Ouais ouais t'inquiète. _Ouf Fred n'était pas énervé._

-Désolé mec mais j'avais faim alors j'ai fouillé dans ton sac j'ai mangé un sandwich.

-Pas de problèmes, y'en avait un pour toi.

Comme d'habitude Seb avait tout prévu pour lui et son ami.

-Merci. Lui répondit Fred avec le sourire.

Le brun encore à moitié endormi fouilla dans le sac pour récupérer sa bouteille et bu un peu.

-On arrive dans 10 minutes environ, tu sais comment on fait pour aller chez Antoine après ?

-On devra marcher un peu et prendre le bus de 18h56 qui passe pas loin de chez Daniel. Expliqua Seb en faisant des gestes en l'air.

-Haha, parfois je me demande ce que je ferais sans toi, plaisanta JDG en sachant qu'il y avait un fond de vrai dans sa remarque.

L'autre ne répondit rien se contentant de sourire puis s'attela à ranger soigneusement tout ce que son ami avait sorti en fouillant pour trouver son sandwich.

Arrivés chez Antoine, les deux amis furent accueillis par l'hôte et rejoignirent Nyo, Mathieu et Bob qui discutaient dans le salon une bière à la main. Tout le petit groupe se pris dans les bras pur se saluer, tandis qu'Antoine leur sorti deux bières.

-Vous avez le droit au moins ? Interrogea Mathieu au courant de leurs régimes.

-Oui on a dit que notre séjour ici serait une pause dans notre « nouveau quotidien » expliqua Fred en reproduisant les guillemets de ses doigts, regardant la réaction de Seb du coin de l'oeuil. Ce dernier se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel amusé et attrapa une des bières tendues par Antoine.

-Allez installez vous tous les petits amis on commence le jeu ! Proposa Nyo tout enjoué.

-OUAIS ! Cria Bob en guise d'approbation.

Tous se retrouvèrent autour de la table basse du salon, jouant des heures et mangeant des dizaines de pizzas arrosées de beaucoup trop de bière. Vers 3heures, Nyo commença à s'offusquer.

-Vas'y là, ya la moitié des joueurs qui sont endormis !

Mathieu Bob et Fred somnolaient sur le canapé dans diverses positions qui paraissaient plus ou moins confortables. Fred qui avait appuyé son bras en sur le dossier du canapé avait posé sa tête sur son avant bras. Seb, qui était passablement ivre et assis sur le tapis non loin le fixa quelques secondes, il regarda ses yeux clos et paisibles puis sa mâchoire qui était presque devenue saillante avec son régime. Il avait une barbe de trois jours qui descendait jusqu'à la pomme d'adam, ce soir il portait un polo vert et le col déboutonné laissait apparaître le début de la clavicule droite. Soudain, un bruit familier parvint à Seb qui reprenait pleine conscience. Il se tourna vers Antoine qui venait de s'ouvrir une canette de soda, surpris de lui-même d'avoir détaillé son ami comme ça.

-Amenons les dans les chambres, je veux pas que demain ils aient l'air défoncés à la convention parce qu'ils ont mal dormi. Suggéra l'auteur de WTC en se levant.

Il installa Mathieu et Bob dans la chambre du fond aidé par Nyo et Seb réveilla son meilleur ami pour le guider dans la chambre qu'Antoine lui avait indiqué. A peine arrivé, Fred s'écroula sur le côté droit du lit et se rendormi instantanément. Le brun ammena donc leurs sacs dans la chambre et reparti dans le salon en refermant doucement la porte.

-T'aurais un doliprane Antoine ? Demanda t'il en s'asseyant sur le canapé à coté de Nyo.

-Ouais t'inquiète. L'hôte se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Déjà mal à la tête ? Demanda Nyo amusé qui dessoulait progressivement.

-Faut dire qu'on avait pas bu une goute d'alcool depuis… 3 mois je pense. Répondit le métalleux.

-Vous avez sacrément fondu tous les deux aussi. Remarqua Antoine qui revenait de la cuisine en tendant le cachet à Seb avec un verre d'eau.

-Ouais, Fred surtout. Il prend ce régime vraiment au sérieux, moi je le fais aussi et on fait du sport ensemble mais j'en fais moins que lui il est vraiment à fond depuis Décembre.

-Ca m'a surpris quand j'ai appris pour vos bonnes résolutions j'imaginais pas notre Fred faire ce genre de choses avec autant de sérieux. Répondit le propriétaire de Richard.

-Ca s'est vraiment fait sur un coup de tête, il voulait pas du tout faire ça et un matin il m'a dit « Ok je commence le régime » depuis c'est comme ça.

-C'est tant mieux. Déclara finalement le dessinateur en attrapant son tabac pour se rouler une cigarette.

-C'est clair vous avez l'air mieux comme ça. Ajouta Antoine, qui lui sorti un paquet de sa poche pour faire de même.

Devant le regard interrogateur du dernier qui ne comprenait pas vraiment les sous entendus de ses amis les deux jeunes hommes se sentirent obligés de se justifier.

-Bah déjà vous êtes plus en forme ! Déclara l'hote de la soirée.

-Et puis vous vous êtes rapprochés. Précisa Nyo.

-Quoi ?! Demanda Seb un peu perdu.

Antoine resta muet ne sachant pas comment formuler son ressenti alors que son ami continua

-Vous avez surmonté des tas d'épreuves ensemble et vous avez même remis la chaine sur pieds après le petit accident de Fred c'est normal que vous soyez encore plus complices qu'avant ! Et puis tu t'occupes toujours de lui.

-Complices ? Le brun comprenait de moins en moins de discourt de ses amis.

-Et vous avez passé beaucoup de temps ensemble ces dernières semaines. Ajouta le .

-Ben en même temps on travaille, on mange et on fait du sport ensemble ! Mais je vois pas le rapport.

-Ben comme à chaque fois qu'on faisait un skype ou un discord pour jouer vous étiez ensemble, même tard le soir, avec Antoine on en est venu à se poser des questions parfois !

-Nyooo tait toi, ça se dit pas sérieux ! Ralla Antoine.

-Les gars vous me faites marcher là, hein… Répondit Seb choqué.

-En plus on a remarqué Seb comment tu le regarde des fois et- Le dessinateur fut coupé par son ami qui lui sauta dessus plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

-Dé… Désolé mec t'occupe pas de ce qu'il dit il est encore bourré !

-Antoine fais gaffe ta fallit me bruler avec ta clope, cria Nyo en se libérant de son emprise.

Seb qui n'avait pas bougé, encaissant ces informations se tourna finalement pour tendre la main vers monsieur Daniel.

-Je peux avoir une clope s'il te plais ?

Antoine se redressa du canapé sur lequel il avait sauté et sorti une cigarette pour son ami qui l'alluma en inspirant longuement. Après quelques minutes de silence, l'auteur de WTC qui s'était rassit sur le fauteuil osa finalement demander

-Tu… T'as quelque chose de plus que l'amitié pour Fréderic ?

Fréderic… On aurait dit qu'on parlait d'une autre personne quand son nom était prononcé en entier.

-Je pensais pas.

Antoine et Nyo remarquèrent bien l'emploi du passé dans la phrase de Seb mais ne firent pas de commentaire. Il avait l'air vraiment perdu maintenant.

-Bon on devrait aller se coucher, sinon c'est nous qui allons faire peur demain.

-Jte suit. Répondit Nyo en écrasant sa cigarette. A demain Seb.

-Bonne nuit les gars. Il répondit avec un petit sourire, se leva et rejoignit la chambre de son meilleur ami. Il dormait paisiblement sur le ventre. Seb souri un peu en le voyant et s'assit de son coté du lit, remettant la couverture sur son ami correctement et s'allongea enfin. _C'est vrai que je m'occupe de lui souvent mais de là à s'imaginer tant de trucs…_ Un détail lui revint en mémoire. Nyo avait dit que tout le monde avait vu son regard ? Tout le monde dejà c'était vraiment génant mais du coup ça impliquait aussi Fred ? L'avait il vu ? Un grognement le sorti de ses pensées.

-Hmmm Seb, tu sens la clope. Ralla JDG en se retournant.

-Désolé les gars on fumé dans le salon.

Un mensonge, mais Fred ne devait pas savoir qu'il avait craqué et qu'il avait fumé ce soir.


	5. Conférence

-Seeeeb… Réveille-toi !

-Oh… Salut vieux.

-Il est onze heures essaye d'émerger et de te doucher, après manger on part pour la convention.

-Ouais je me lève. Répondit Seb passablement ébouriffé.

-Mec je sais pas si c'est l'alcool mais ce matin tu parlais dans ton sommeil, c'était vraiment drôle.

-Ah ouais ? Désolé.

-J'ai rien compris a ce que t'a dit appart une fois t'a parlé de Antoine et de moi. Un truc genre « Antoine stop pas Fred » et voila.

-Je crois que j'ai fait un rêve bizarre mais c'est confus dans ma tête. Se justifia-t-il en se frottant le visage.

-Enfin bref, va te laver tu pues toujours la clope.

Fred quitta la pièce, le brun resta quelques instant assis sur le lit à imaginer ce qu'il avait pu dire dans son sommeil, puis secouant la tête il chassa ces idées inquiétantes et parti prendre une douche.

Au fil des heures de la journée Sébastien Rassiat découvrit un sentiment qu'il rencontrait peu souvent en temps normal: la gène. L'idée que les gens auraient pu voir des signes de sa part et de se poser des questions quand à sa relation avec Fred le dérangeait vraiment au final. Il se remettait entièrement en question mais sans réussir à produire un raisonnement logique. Plus d'appétit, les mains moites, le cœur qui tambourinait… Heureusement la convention lui changeait les idées et il discutait avec plein de gens, loin de son meilleur ami. A 20 heures ils furent libérés et le groupe d'amis reparti en ville se poser et boire un verre avec d'autres amis youtubers. Nyo s'approcha de Seb.

-Une cigarette ?

-Non ça va merci.

Nyo en saisit une et l'alluma en s'asseyant à côté de son ami.

-Alors tu évites Fred maintenant ?

-Quoi ? Non !

-Arrête j'ai vu que t'étais pas comme d'habitude aujourd'hui.

-La conversation d'hier m'a un peu chamboulé tu vois…

-Ooooh mais c'est rien ça !

-Ben je sais pas ce qu'il te faut !

-Regarde Antoine et Mathieu avec tout ce que disent les gens, et tout les matoines ils sont toujours potes comme avant… Souffla Nyo en même temps que sa fumée.

La soirée passa, le temps était plutôt doux et tandis que lorsque le bar ferma les amis retournèrent vers le parking pour rentrer chez Antoine. Fred qui remarqua Seb qui marchait un peu en arrière du groupe s'arrêta pour l'attendre.

-Ca va vieux ? Commença-t-il en reprenant la marche à cote de son ami.

-Oui un peu fatigué.

-Tu as mangé ce soir ?

-Un peu oui mais ça m'inspirait pas trop ce qu'on nous as servi.

-Faudra que tu te forces un peu demain sinon tu vas pas tenir.

Le brun ne répondit rien se contentant de lever la tête vers le ciel. On voyait bien les étoiles ce soir.

-Tu sais Seb je voulais te dire un truc.

-Hm ? Fit-il en ramenant son regard sur JDG le sourire bête.

-Je t'ai pas répondu hier, tu sais que c'est pas mon genre de parler de ça mais j'y ait pensé toute la journée et c'est vrai que moi aussi je heureux de ce que ma vie est devenue… Après un bref silence il ajouta Et Seb je suis content qu'on ait vécu tout ça ensemble parce que t'es la meilleure personne avec qui j'aurais pu profiter des plus belles années de ma vie.

Seb de l'extérieur : Merci mec ça me touche. Répondit 'il en détournant le regard vers ses chaussures désormais tout en continuant de marcher.

De l'intérieur : Implosion du cerveau, tremblements, les genoux qui lâchent un pas sur deux : _un véritable apaisement cette déclaration._

-Demain on ira courir ? Demanda Fred inconscient de l'état de son meilleur ami.

-Oui, ça fera du bien. Répondit l'autre le plus calmement possible.

Enfin arrivés au parking tout le monde monta en voiture et discuta joyeusement jusque à la maison. Tout le monde se coucha une fois arrivé, demain il fallait être en forme pour la conférence en début d'après midi. Seb rejoignit la chambre quelques minutes pour tard, téléphonant avant de se coucher à son amie Marie. C'est la meilleure amie d'enfance du brun, ils avaient toujours été amis et avaient fait les pires bêtises ensemble lorsque ils étaient petits. Malheureusement à 20 ans Marie fut diagnostiquée d'aplasie, sa moelle épinière ne fonctionnant plus que partiellement elle produisait en sous nombre ses globules blancs et était donc régulièrement victime d'infections. Elle faisait des séjours prolongés à l'hôpital, dans le Sud de la France. Ils se téléphonent souvent pour prendre des nouvelles, encore aujourd'hui Marie était en attente d'un donneur compatible. Lorsqu'elle avait été diagnostiquée, Seb qui n'était pas compatible pour la greffe lui avait promis que le jour où elle pourrait en avoir une il serait là pour la soutenir avant l'opération.

Bien sûr le monsieur aux cheveux long ne dormi pas beaucoup cette nuit là.

Le lendemain le sport lui fit du bien malgré tout, retrouver sa complicité habituelle avec Fred le détendit et il pu manger un peu le midi.

La conférence qui devait commencer à 14 heures commença à presque 16 heures à cause de quelques problèmes liés à la sécurité et du trop grand nombre de personnes présentes au salon. Il faisait vraiment chaud dans la salle et l'attente les avait fatigué mais une fois lancés dans l'événement bien installés sur scène, tout le monde se senti mieux.

Le groupe d'ami parlait à tour de rôle expliquant leurs projets futurs et répondant aux questions des fans. Certaines personnes ont même pu gagner des lots plus ou moins importants et dédicacés par l'équipe. Pour les dernières minutes restantes, on laissa le micro circuler pour laisser à ceux qui le voulaient adresser un mot ou une dernière question à aux intervenants.

Viens le tour d'un homme dans la trentaine qui se leva pour parler

-J'ai une question pour le joueur du Grenier ! Alors au sujet de-

-Bonjour ! Le coupa Fréderic passablement irrité.

-Ouais. Enfin c'est au sujet de votre projet de bande dessinée dont vous avez parlé tout à l'heure. Je suis plutôt contre.

-Ah booon ? JDG n'en revenait pas de cette phrase.

-Ben oui. Mais ça n'a rien d'étonnant déjà que vous arrivez pas à respecter votre planning de vidéos alors si en plus vous vous lancez dans une bande dessinée !

-Alors je vais répondre si tu veux bien Fred… Se décida le métalleux .

-Oui vaut mieux. Accepta son ami.

-Je vais répéter ce qu'on a dit tout à l'heure monsieur, la bande dessinée n'est pas produite pas nous mais par une autre personne. Ca ne gênera donc en rien la production des JDG.

-Déjà d'où on ne respecterait pas le planning de sortie ? Demanda Fred qui ne pouvait plus se retenir.

-Ben vous sortez les vidéos tard dans le mois et en Janvier cette année on a même pas eu d'épisode !

-Oui c'est arrivé une seule fois et on a été transparent avec vous, on l'a annoncé et on a expliqué pourquoi cette pause. Répondit le joueur de jeux rétro sur un ton grave.

-Bon bref, la BD. Pourquoi vous la produisez?

-Parce que c'est un peu un rêve de gosse avoir sa BD.

-Mais c'est pas la votre.

-Ben c'est notre franchise, c'est un clin d'œil c'est cool ! Fred s'empourprait à chaque réplique, se contenant de ne pas insulter ou sauter sur cet homme irrespectueux. Seb qui avait décidément trop chaud commença à avoir la tête qui tourne.

-Non mais c'est bien pratique pour vous, un homme vous contacte il vous propose de produire une BD avec votre image, il profite de votre notoriété, vous vous faites de l'argent, tout me monde est gagnant.

-Non mais vous êtes sér-

La voix de Fred commençait à s'éloigner, comme absorbée par quelque chose. La vue de Seb se brouilla, des taches sombres dansaient sur la silhouette de son ami qui s'énervait micro à la main. Cette expression de colère le brun l'avait déjà vue mais dans un état second il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer et à se souvenir. _Merde j'aurais du grignoter un truc avant de monter sur scène._ Son nouveau corps demandait plus d'attentions que l'ancien. _C'est pas le moment de faire une crise d'hypoglycémie._ Son ami et le spectateur ne faisaient que se renvoyer des arguments sans aucune trêve. _Fred, calme toi je veux pas que tu ait de nouveau des problèmes…_ Merde, aucun son n'était sorti de sa bouche. _Allez._

-Fred calme toi. Putain se relever n'était pas une bonne idée, la pièce tournait de plus en plus. La peur le gagna, tout devint sombre.

-Fred…

Le jeune homme s'écroula.


	6. Le mot

Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, ce long chapitre répondra à vos questions !

* * *

Lorsque Seb reprit connaissance, ce qu'il remarqua en premier était ce bruit constant de fond qu'il percevait au loin. Ça, et l'odeur de détergent des établissements médicaux. Il eu mal à la tête et au cou ou au dos c'était pas vraiment clair. Il avait soif. Finalement il ouvrit les yeux doucement, le plafond était plus proche que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

-Ah monsieur Rassiat est de retour parmi nous, c'est bien. Prononça une femme en uniforme à sa gauche. Elle trifouilla son matériel. C'est à ce moment là que Sébastien remarqua la perfusion dans son bras.

-Je suis infirmière du samu, vous avez perdu connaissance il y a quelques minutes mais rien de grave ne vous inquiétez pas. Vos amis nous ont expliqué que vous n'aviez pas trop mangé ces deux derniers jours alors je vous ait fait une petite perfusion histoire de vous remettre d'aplomb. Je vais prendre votre tension. Sa voix sonnait agréablement aux oreilles de Seb, elle avait un joli visage et de beaux yeux bleus tout ça accompagné de belles formes qu'on pouvait deviner malgré son uniforme un peu large. Elle s'exécuta avec délicatesse et releva le chiffre du tensiomètre satisfaite.

-Très bien, on va vous garder encore un peu dans l'ambulance pour être sûr mais il n'y aura pas besoin de vous transférer à l'hôpital. Je vais laisser votre ami vous voir il bouillonne dehors, conclu-t-elle amusée avant d'aller ouvrir la porte à l'arrière.

-Merci. Souffla Seb, elle lui répondit avec un joli sourire et sorti. Deux secondes plus tard Fred le rejoignit et s'assit à coté du brancard dans lequel était le brun.

-Ça va ? Commença-t-il inquiet.

-Je crois… Elle a dit que c'était juste de l'hypoglycémie.

-Tu as foutu un froid dans la salle vieux, tout le monde a flippé. Plaisant JDG l'air accusateur.

-Désolé.

-Au moins ça m'aura empêché d'aller étriper l'autre.

Le silence s'installa quelques instants.

-Tu allais me dire quelque chose lorsque tu t'es évanoui, tu te souviens ?

-Oui, j'essayais de te calmer parce que j'avais peur que tu t'emballe trop.

-T'inquiète pas vas je suis en bien meilleure forme qu'avant, je flancherais pas si facilement !

-Ok mec désolé c'est à moi de faire attention plutôt.

-Allez oublions cette histoire, l'infirmière qui a l'air de bien t'apprécier au passage, m'a dit que tu pourrais revenir avec nous dans moins d'une heure.

-D'accord ça va. Répondit Seb qui fixait sa perfusion. Fred lui le fixa avec de gros yeux. Le brun qui senti le regard insistant de son ami leva les yeux vers lui et le fixa à son tour en relevant les sourcils. Ils restèrent trois secondes comme ça, Fred se retenant de rire.

-Attends qu'es tu viens de dire sur l'infirmière ? Réalisa enfin son ami dans le brancard. Les deux rirent enfin comme à leur habitude et en guise de réponse Fred tapa des mains sur ses genoux et se releva pour s'éclipser sans répondre à la question.

 _Quel batard…_ pensa Seb tandis que l'objet de cet échange entra de nouveau dans l'ambulance. L'infirmière lui posa quelques questions, vérifia qu'il ne s'était pas blessé en tombant et lui rendit ses chaussures pour le laisser s'en aller. Pendant qu'il était en train de les enfiler elle glissa quelques formulaires dans une enveloppe et lui tendit en lui expliquant qu'il fallait les conserver si jamais il découvrait une lésion tardive liée à l'accident ou pour tout autre problème lié à d'éventuelles procédures. Seb la pris et en sortant la remercia avec un grand sourire, il rejoignit ses amis installés à l'ombre un peu plus loin.

-Re-voila monsieur frayeur ! Commença Mathieu avec le sourire.

-Et si on allait se remettre de cette histoire en se posant dans un bar sympa ? Proposa Bob.

Le petit groupe se mis en route.

-Alors c'est ta lettre d'amour ? Demanda Antoine à Seb en montrant l'enveloppe du doigt.

-C'est des papiers médicaux, je vois pas le délire avec l'infirmière elle m'a rien dit de spécial. Se défends le brun.

-Elle te fixait avec de grands yeux d'admiration. Précisa Fred.

Arrivé au bar, après s'être fait charrier tout le chemin Seb qui voulu en finir avec cette histoire ouvrit l'enveloppe.

-Regardez une feuille de soin, les mesures qu'elle a fait sur ma tension, des papiers de merde, rien. D'extraordinaire.

Entre ces deux mots Seb avait remarqué un morceau de feuille déchiré avec un truc écrit à la main en petit dessus qui se détacha du reste et glissa sur la table. Il écarquilla les yeux et remis vite les autres feuilles par-dessus.

-J'ai vu ! S'écria Nyo.

Seb eu un rire nerveux devant le regard pesant de ses amis.

-C'est pas vrai… Dit-il en se sentant trembler.

-Elle a pas pensé à ce que ça te ferais visiblement, remarqua Mathieu sans remarquer le regard fusillant d'Antoine.

L'associé de JDG fini par ressortir le morceau de papier qu'il retourna en serrant les dents.

-C'est son numéro. Déclara-t-il finalement.

Tout le groupe fit une sorte de cri viril de satisfaction « whooooooo ! » Fred lui qui n'en revenait pas s'écria :

-C'est une blague ?!

-Et ya un petit dessin. Ajouta Seb en retournant le mot pour que tout le monde puisse le voir.

-Mais elle est conne c'est pas vrai ! Continua son meilleur ami en secouant les bras.

-Oooh c'est mignon ! Le contredit l'auteur de SLG un peu attendri.

-Elle s'est pas dit, que, t'avais eu assez d'émotions pour la journée ? Demanda Fred en insistant sur chaque mot.

-Ca va Fred je m'en fou de ce mot. Conclu Seb en remettant tout dans l'enveloppe.

Petit à petit la conversation repris sur d'autres sujets et l'ambiance s'allégea dans le groupe. Ils retournèrent chez Antoine déjà assez alcoolisés mais cela ne les empêcha pas de continuer à profiter de la soirée une fois à la maison. Après tout ils ne se voyaient pas plus de trois ou quatre fois par an.

Les garçons avaient récupéré un vieux baril un peu plus loin sur la route et y avaient allumé un feu. Désormais ils étaient tous installés autour, sur la terrasse, verres à la main et enchainant les jeux stupides.

-Ya plus rien à boire sur la table ! Fred tu m'accompagne à la cave chercher de la bière ? Dit Antoine en se levant.

-J'arrive !

Au même moment, Nyo piqua le paquet d'Antoine sur sa chaise et prit une cigarette puis il le tendit à Seb qui était tellement bien qu'il ne pensait même plus qu'il n'était plus sensé fumer. Il l'alluma avec bonheur. Dieu que le tabac pouvait lui manquer. Les deux autres à la cave tentaient tant bien que mal de ne pas se rétamer dans les escaliers. L'auteur de WTC en se dirigeant vers le fond de la pièce entendit la voix de son ami résonner.

-Dis mec je sais que c'est bizarre de demander ça mais tu as remarqué le comportement étrange de Seb ou c'est moi ?

-Tu parles de ton comportement bizarre ? Ouais carrément que je l'ai vu !

-Non de celui de Seb ! Moi j'ai pas de comportement bizarre.

-On reparle de ta scène au bar ? Demanda Antoine en attrapant deux packs de bières et une bouteille de whisky sur l'étagère.

\- Ça va, c'était rien d'extraordinaire ça. Ralla Fred en attrapant la bière que son ami lui tendait.

-Jt'avais jamais vu réagir comme ça avant.

-Elle m'a énervé c'est tout. Expliqua JDG en haussant les épaules. Antoine attrapa du coca et se dirigea vers les escaliers mais Fred l'intercepta.

-Attends, sérieux. Tu trouves pas Seb distant avec moi ?

Son ami le fui du regard sans répondre.

-Tu me caches un truc Antoine ! Tu as la réponse à ma question ! Dit le moi, tu sais que je vais te faire parler. Menaça-t-il avec appréhension.

Le pied sur la première marche, l'autre fixa la sortie. Impossible de s'échapper sans louper au moins une marche dans son état. Fred faisait toujours avouer les gens s'il le voulait, c'était presque devenu célèbre.

-Je pense que c'est de notre faute à Nyo et moi. Commença Antoine en s'asseyant sur l'escalier.

-Comment ça ?

-Le premier soir, après vous avoir mis au lit on a discuté tout les trois et je sais plus vraiment comment s'est venu sur le tapis mais on a dit à Seb qu'on trouvait que vous vous étiez rapprochés depuis le régime et Nyo est allé un peu loin en lui disant carrément qu'on s'était posé des questions une fois ou deux comme vous étiez tout le temps ensemble. Le chevelu passa volontairement sur la conversation des regards de Sébastien sur lui et serra les dents en attendant que Fred pète un plomb à cause de cette révélation.

-Tu vois, je voulais sérieusement proposer à Seb d'emménager chez moi, parce qu'on passe déjà la plupart de notre temps ensemble mais je l'ai pas fait parce que je me doutais que ça allait faire réagir tout le monde. Mais je pensais à genre, les gens qui nous suivent sur les réseaux sociaux pas nos amis proches quoi. Du coup j'ai sacrément bien fait de ne pas lui en parler visiblement. Sur ces mots étonnamment calmes, il commença à remonter à l'étage.

Antoine d'abord surpris du calme de son ami comprit qu'il fallait réagir vite.

-Tu sais vieux, on en à pas discuté salement en mode connards si on en a parlé avec Nyo c'était qu'il y avait une raison plus importante que ça. Mais je pense pas que c'est à moi de t'en parler.

-Ok. Fred disparu à l'étage.

Il rejoignit la terrasse un peu perturbé par cette discutions et posa les bières sur la table dehors avant de retourner s'asseoir.

-Où sont les autres ?

-Ya un chat qui a traversé le jardin, ils sont tous partis à sa poursuite. Répondu Seb qui était sur son portable.

-T'envoie un message à ta petite amie Sébichou ?

-T'es lourd avec ça, je suis sur twitter.

-Putain tu fumes encore ! Celle de hier t'a pas suffit ?!

-Mais calme toi t'es pas ma mère Fred ! Qu'es que tu me fais là ? Chose plutôt rare, le brun commença à sérieusement s'énerver.

Peu habitué à voir son ami hausser la voix, JDG se calma tout de suite.

-Désolé. J'aime pas te voir fumer de nouveau alors que t'arrivais à bien tenir jusque à présent. A moins que tu te retenais quand t'étais chez moi et que tu fumais en rentrant…

-Non c'est la seconde cigarette que j'ai allumé depuis notre discussion en Décembre.

Au loin on entendait des voix crier à tour de rôle, ce chat était sûrement en train d'échapper à la pire menace de sa vie.

-C'est quoi le souci avec cette fille ? Continua Seb en jetant son mégot dans le baril en feu.

-Rien, je me dit juste que le jour ou tu aura une relation sérieuse ça sera obligatoirement une mauvaise chose pour le travail et pour vous. Vous voudrez passer du temps ensemble donc le travail en pâtira et vise versa.

-Tu sais que ça s'applique à toi aussi ça. Lui fit remarquer son ami.

-J'aimais pas son comportement avec toi, à te fixer là, elle avait l'air fausse.

Seb se leva et entra dans la maison, il réapparu deux secondes plus tard le mot de cette fille dans la main. Il le tendit à son meilleur ami qui le regarda en levant un sourcil.

-Ta qu'a le jeter dans le feu, ça mettra fin à tout ça. Entre notre amitié et ce numéro dont je me fou le choix est vite fait.

Fred n'attrapa pas le mot, cette discussion l'avait bien fait décuver.

-Non mais je peux pas te faire ça, t'es mon meilleur pote je vais pas t'interdire de rencontrer des gens qui te rendrons heureux. T'es un type bien et attentionné avec des milliers de qualités et tu trouvera forcement une femme qui te mérite un jour alors je vais pas commencer à faire une scène pour rien, c'est toi qui à raison, désolé vieux.

Seb haussa les épaules et s'approcha du baril pour jeter lui-même le morceau de papier. Il retourna s'assoir en s'ouvrant une nouvelle bière.

-Ben ou sont passés les autres ? Demanda Antoine qui arriva sur la terrasse avec son whisky à la main.

-Partis attraper un pauvre chat sans défense. Répondit Fred en tirant une chaise pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir près d'eux.

-Je vois. L'auteur de WTC n'était pas vraiment surpris de ce comportement venant de ses amis.

\- Je voulais vous demander les gars comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? C'était à perpignan c'est ça ?

-Haha c'était à une formation d'audio visuel ! Précisa Seb avec le sourire.

-Je me souviens que la veille j'étais rentré tard chez ma mère parce qu'on avait joué à un jeu de rôle papier avec des potes et le matin il était genre 7heures elle avait déboulé dans ma chambre en ouvrant grand les volets et elle m'a jeté le dépliant de cette formation sur la tête en criant un truc du genre « J'ai trouvé ça dans la poche de ton pantalon en faisant la lessive, si t'a pris la peine de garder ce dépliant tu vas te bouger et aller à cette formation » et elle m'a trainé jusque dans la salle de bain en criant d'autres trucs et voilà. Je suis allé à cette formation et c'est là qu'on s'est rencontrés. Expliqua Frédéric.

-Aaah maman Grenier… Qu'elle femme prévoyante ! Plaisanta son meilleur ami.

-Et cette formation au final ?

-Je me souviens pas de grand-chose appart des conneries qu'on faisait avec Seb.

-C'est clair ! Les deux amis s'échangèrent un regard entendu.

-J'ai une question pour toi Antoine. Déclara enfin Frédéric en se redressant sur sa chaise pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Oh non… Appréhenda Antoine en détournant le regard.

-Explique nous ce que tu sous entendais par « une raison importante » au fait de se poser des questions vis-à-vis de notre relation avec Seb ?

-Putain Daniel tu lui à parlé de ça ! S'écria l'autre apeuré.

-Si tu réponds pas toi-même je ferais parler Seb de toutes façons !

-Parle ! Ordonna le brun qui ne voulait surtout pas avoir à dire ça de lui-même.

-On a juste dit avec Nyo qu'on avait remarqué que… Antoine paniqua, il jetta un regard désolé à son ami

-Qu'on avait remarqué que Seb pouvait parfois avoir un comportement différent lorsqu'il s'agit de toi.

-Je suis bien d'accord. Approuva Bob qui venait de réapparaitre.

-Quoi toi aussi tu penses ça ?! Demanda Seb surpris en commençant à rougir.

-Ouais carrément !

Nyo qui suivait ne dit rien et fixa ses chaussures nerveusement. Mathieu qui arriva en dernier avait le chat dans les bras et se contentait d'écouter en lui gratouillant le ventre.

-Mais j'ai jamais remarqué un truc pareil ! Dit Fred les yeux grands ouverts cherchant dans sa mémoire en vain des signes qui auraient pu les amener à ce raisonnement.

-Moi-même je suis pas conscient de ce comportement. C'est pour ça que je flippe depuis que vous me l'avez dit, je veux pas faire des trucs qui induisent tout le monde en erreur ! Expliqua le principal intéressé.

-La réaction que tu as faite depuis qu'on a eu cette conversation ne va pas forcement dans ton sens Seb.

-Nyoooo ! Cria Antoine qui se sentait mal à l'aise pour son ami.

-Mais c'est vrai Antoine. Le fait qu'il se mette à flipper comme ça, ça serait pas arrivé si y'avais pas une toute petite partie de lui qui n'était pas d'accord avec nous.

-Tu en penses quoi Seb ? Demanda Bob en reprenant sa chaise essoufflé de la course poursuite avec le chat.

-Je… J'en sais rien ! J'y pense depuis je réfléchis, je… Je pense pas avoir de sentiments hormis l'amitié pour toi Fred. Je me suis jamais imaginé avoir quelconque rapprochement déplacé avec toi hormis lorsque on plaisante ensemble. Mais en même temps je peux être à 100% catégorique sur le fait que j'ai pas un regard particulier sur toi. Je… Seb commença à s'embrouiller, il faisait de grands gestes avec les bras, bafouillait en cherchant ses mots. Il senti la main de son meilleur ami sur son épaule. Il leva la tête, Fred lui souri pour le rassurer.

-Arrêtons là cette conversation les gars. Vous voyez Seb est plus influencé par ce que vous dites que par ce qu'il pense vraiment.

Le groupe d'ami fini joyeusement la soirée. Le lendemain tout le monde repris la route pour rentrer. Frédéric agissait le plus normalement du monde avec son meilleur ami pour lui montrer que la conversation d'hier ne l'avait pas du tout dérangé. Seb de son côté était un peu distant, toujours dans la réflexion.


	7. Aventures

Vous pourrez le constater, la fin de se chapitre est un clin d'œil à un évènement de la saison 1 d'Aventures ! Si vous ne suivez pas le jeu, faites le déjà, et sachez juste que Théo est le personnage joué par Frédéric, Shin est le personnage de Sébastien et Bob c'est Bob Lennon !

* * *

Dans le train Seb répondait à peine, il fixait désespérément le vide comme si il allait lui donner une réponse. Une fois arrivés à la gare, Fred du se contenter d'un simple «à plus » et il rentra chez lui, seul. Le lendemain personne n'entra en criant joyeusement son prénom, le surlendemain non plus. Dans la soirée alors qu'il avait lancé une nouvelle partie sur un jeu de simulation, son téléphone sonna.

-Antoine ?

-Salut

-Ca va ?

-Oui ça va, mais je m'inquiète pour Seb.

-Je l'ai pas vu depuis qu'on est rentrés.

-Je l'ai eu en Skype tout à l'heure tu sais il devait m'aider pour le soucis avec la bande son de mon dernier épisode.

-Et alors ?

-Je pense que tu devrais lui parler.

-Mais tu veux que je lui dise quoi ? J'ai agit exactement comme si de rien n'était avec lui pour lui montrer que je m'en foutais de cette conversation, je vois pas ce que je peux faire au bout d'un moment ! Quand il se sentira mieux, il me le dira.

-T'as pensé à ce que tu répondrais si jamais il en venait à déduire qu'il avait des sentiments pour toi ?

-…. Non. J'en sais rien du tout et j'ai pas envie d'y réfléchir.

-Fred imagine une seconde. Demain tu m'invite chez toi et j'ai un comportement bizarre tout le long et là soudain je commence à essayer de me rapprocher de toi, de t'embrasser.

-Jte met une droite mon gars sans hésiter ! Ça va pas ou quoi ?

-Et si jamais c'est Seb qui faisait ça ?

Frédéric s'arrêta une seconde. Putain le raisonnement n'était plus aussi radical soudainement.

-Tu fais chier Daniel.

Au même moment, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna dans la maison. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte pour la déverrouiller. Lorsqu'il vu qui était là, il remit son portable à l'oreille.

-Antoine ? Jte laisse Seb est là.

JDG raccrocha et glissa son portable dans sa poche.

-Antoine viens de m'appeler parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi. Tout va bien ?

-Je suis sorti prendre l'air et puis je suis arrivé pas loin alors j'ai décidé de passer. Répondit simplement le brun.

-Mais t'es trempé sérieux !

-Il pleut un peu.

-Ca fait combien de temps que t'es dehors pour être dans cet état ?! Entre te sécher.

Seb entra doucement tandis que Fred referma la porte. Il fixa son ami intensément, Fred qui avait toujours en tête la conversation avec Antoine se mis à stresser un peu.

-Aide moi s'il te plaît. Fini par dire Seb en l'implorant presque.

-Calme toi… je vais te filer une serviette et des fringues sèches et on va discuter, ça va aller.

Il lâcha la poignée de la porte et commença se diriger vers la salle de bain, mais à peine eu t'il fait un pas que Seb se mis en travers de son chemin, déterminé mais gêné. Fred se crispa encore plus.

-Qu'es que tu- Il fut coupé par l'action de Seb qui l'attrapa fermement. Mais c'était différent de d'habitude, ce n'était pas une étreinte amicale comme lorsque il était rentré de l'hôpital c'était plus que ça. Plus intense, plus doux. Le brun avait beau le serrer avec force, il ne le retenait pas et Fred ne cherchait pas à s'en défaire. Pour une fois c'était comme si il ne voulait pas réfléchir ou penser aux conséquences il voulait juste profiter de ce moment agréable. Heureusement la pluie résonnait sur le toit et couvrit le son de son cœur qui cognait sur sa poitrine. A sa grande surprise Fred se laissa faire et il referma même l'étreinte. Après une minute ils se séparèrent rougissants tour à tour. Fred qui fixait ses pieds lui dit finalement

-Peu importe la décision que tu prendras tu seras toujours une personne très importante pour moi. Il avait choisi ses mots à la hâte mais avec soin. Il ne voulait pas lui dire « meilleur ami » cette fois car ça aurait pu être interprété comme si il lui interdisait d'être autre chose.

Sur ces mots Seb fit un pas en arrière pour le laisser passer et le barbu lui fit un signe de la tête pour l'inviter à venir avec lui. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Lorsque JDG entra il réalisa que son action pouvait sérieusement porter à confusion. Il se stoppa net et se retourna pour découvrir que Seb c'était arrêté un peu avant le pas de la porte tout rouge. Il allait le rassurer lui expliquer qu'il l'avait emmené ici juste pour lui filer des habits secs lorsqu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

-Ecoute je sais que c'est précipité mais…

-Fred je… Je sais pas…

-Allez viens. Le plus grand lui fit un clin d'œil et le tira dans la chambre. Seb sentait que son cœur allait s'arrêter, la situation était en train d'évoluer de façon totalement inattendue. Une fois dans la chambre Fred se dirigea vers le placard.

-Tiens, sèche toi les cheveux. Il lui tendait une serviette son ami l'a pris surpris.

Fred se retourna de nouveau et pris des affaires dans le placard.

-Tiens, j'ai fait une lessive hier j'ai lavé les affaires que tu avais laissé la dernière fois.  
-Oh merci fallait pas. Seb passa énergiquement la serviette dans ses cheveux et il regarda son ami sévèrement

-Tu sais que tu m'as sacrément fait flipper avec cette proposition là ?

-C'était une petite vengeance pour m'avoir mouillé avec ce câlin. Expliqua JDG en enlevant son polo. _Maintenant il se déshabille, tu m'étonnes que je sois perdu après._ Renfilant un haut sec, il sorti laissant Seb se changer complètement.

Lorsque il eu fini le brun rejoignit son ami dans la cuisine. Il était en train de préparer du thé.

-Ça te dirait une partie de Hitman ? Ça te changera les idées.

-Tu sais qu'on va encore galérer pendant 30 minutes sur chaque niveau avant d'avancer ?

-Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux. Lui répondit son ami avec un grand sourire.

-C'est parti !

Les deux amis passèrent deux bonnes heures sur Hitman et enchainèrent sur Overwatch pour le reste de la nuit. Seb qui était confortablement installé sur le canapé ferma les yeux une seconde pendant l'écran de chargement, il se sentait bien, son meilleur ami était proche et toujours aussi complice, il mettait un peu de côté ses questions pour une fois.

-/-

Lorsque il ouvrit les yeux il sentait ses épaules engourdies et ses poignets qui lui faisaient terriblement mal. Au début il ne voyait rien, comme si il était plongé dans un endroit très sombre. Il percevait des cliquetis et des voix au loin. L'une d'elles criait sur un ton grave et autoritaire et elle lui paraissait familière. Au fur et à mesure que Seb reprit ses esprits la peur le gagna. Il frissonna, un courant d'air glacial lui traversait les bras. C'est en voulant remuer qu'il réalisa enfin la position il était suspendu dans le vide, accroché par les poignets. Ses yeux s'habituant à l'obscurité il distingua enfin un mur en pierres circulaire face à lui. Il était… Dans un puits ?! Il commença à se débattre, les chaines en métal résonnèrent légèrement. En levant la tête il pu voir une source lumineuse d'approcher, un homme en blanc qui tenait une torche se pencha au dessus du puits, il le regarda un instant puis il dit

-Tiens celui-ci s'est réveillé.

Il posa sa torche dans une encoche en haut du puits et disparu.

-Attendez ! Où je suis ?! Qui êtes vous ? Il demanda paniqué.

-L'homme réapparu pour le fixer et sans répondre à sa question il se mit à prendre des notes sur un calepin.

-Silence prisonnier. Fini t'il par ordonner irrité.

Seb protesta. Le scientifique le regarda méchamment avant de faire deux pas de côtés.

-Tu l'auras cherché. Il tira une commande, Seb se senti tomber soudainement puis il s'arrêta net deux mètres plus bas, le choc blessant encore ses poignets. Cela le fit hurler de douleur, et il senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis qu'en relevant la tête il regarda ses poignets qu'il pouvait distinguer grâce à torche. Doucement du sang roula le long de ses avants bras, la chute l'avait sacrément amoché. Une voix le fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Shin ?! C'est toi mon vieux ! T'inquiète pas on va s'en sortir ! S'en suivit d'un bruit sourd. Et cette même voix qui cria de douleur, avant de lancer des menaces de nouveau. Le brun reconnu enfin cette voix.

-Bob !

-On va tous les défoncer Shin ! Tu verras on va sortir de cette grotte ! Un autre bruit sourd et un cri transperçant à nouveau.

Que fais Bob ici ? Ils le torturent ? Mais qui est Shin ?! Seb se posait de plus en plus de questions. Bob s'était calmé un peu mais on l'entendait crier de douleur parfois. Cela terrorisait Seb qui se sentait totalement impuissant. Il ne voyait plus l'homme en blanc mais il pouvait l'entendre trifouiller des choses faisant tantôt des bruits métalliques ou de verre. Il se senti vite très faible lorsque l'adrénaline du réveil fut retombée. Sans forces ni moyens il résistait pour ne pas refermer les yeux. Sentant le froid plus intense le gagner, il fit attention finalement à sa tenue. Il avait une chemise sombre entièrement ouverte dont une manche était déchirée au niveau de l'épaule, un bandana sur le nez, un pantalon en tissu noir et des bottes de cuir. On aurait dit un ninja ou une sorte de personnage de fiction. Un autre détail avait son importance, sous ses pieds, c'était le noir absolu. On ne pouvait absolument pas déterminer quelle taille faisait le puits mais un courant d'air glacial en sortait. Soudain une voix lui parvint, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il entendait, c'était dans sa tête, faiblement la voix de Bob résonnait demandant si tout allait bien. D'autres voix lui répondirent mais à demi-conscient il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se disait. Il perdit connaissance quelques secondes. Ce sont ces voix qui le firent revenir de loin, mais son esprit était trop embrouillé, il entendait mieux les bruits venant de l'extérieur comme son ravisseur qui marchait ou toussait que les voix dans sa tête. Un bruit de porte, il comprit finalement dans sa tête un « c'est parti » et tout s'éteignit, la torche au dessus de sa tête fut comme aspirée. Les personnes dehors semblaient s'affoler, les voix dans sa tête s'arrêtèrent un instant laissant place à d'autres cris et un bruit mécanique effrayant. En levant la tête Seb ne voyait que l'obscurité mais soudain une lueur rouge dansante éclaira le plafond. _Des flammes ?_ . D'autres cris, ceux d'une vieille dame et d'un homme et une odeur de fumée lui parvenait enfin. Le scientifique en blouse blanche couru paniqué avant de lui aussi se faire piéger par le brasier. Plus de bruit. Le silence dans sa tête. L'obscurité. Le froid. Il sentait ses doigts s'engourdir et ses muscles se figer. Un grincement, sûrement de nouveau la porte. Quelque chose raclait sur le sol. « Grun vas t'occuper de Bob, je vais voir Shin » Une lumière s'avança vers le puits, elle était différente des autres, elle dégageait quelque chose de particulier, elle était comme… pure. Seb voulait continuer à fixer cette lumière qui l'hypnotisait mais il perdit de nouveau connaissance.

Lorsque il ouvrit les yeux de nouveau une douche chaleur l'enveloppait. Il analysa la scène quelques brefs instants. Il était dans une espèce de pièce sous terraine, un homme de petite taille un peu plus loin dans l'obscurité était en train de fabriquer quelque chose. Des flammes étaient présentes autour de lui mais elles ne semblaient pas menaçantes, elles l'aidaient à retrouver l'usage de ses membres. Il entendit la voix de Bob et ferma ses paupières de nouveau, laissant la chaleur le gagner un peu.

-Voila, j'ai fini d'appliquer l'antidote. Dit Bob

-Merci.

Cette voix ressemblait étrangement à celle de Fred. Le brun en remuant un peu ses membres engourdis qui reprenaient énergie peu à peu senti qu'il était entravé par quelque chose. Il poussa un léger grognement.

-Il revient à lui… Je te laisse t'en occuper, je vais fouiller les caisses la-bas. La voix de Bob semblait avoir un ton inhabituel que Seb ne pu pas analyser. Il trouva la force d'ouvrir les yeux pour de bon cette fois. Il était assis, appuyé contre quelque chose. Il baissa les yeux pour découvrir que ce qui l'empêchait de bouger était deux bras qui le retenaient.

-Ça va ? Demanda la voix qui ressemblait à celle de Fred. Il se retourna pour découvrir que c'était bel et bien lui qui le tenais dans ses bras, donnant de sa propre chaleur à son ami pour le sauver.

-Oui je crois… Mais je comprends rien à ce qui se passe ici.

-On à réussi Shin, on va sortir de là !

-Mais qui… Pourquoi t'es torse nu ?!

-Je crois qu'ils ont voulu voler mon armure.

-Ta quoi ? Demanda Seb perdu, c'était quoi cet univers parallèle ?

-Ta eu un gros choc c'est normal que tu sois confus, mais ça ira mieux rapidement et je t'expliquerai tout en détail quand on sera en sécurité. Tu nous a sacrément fait peur tu sais. Fred (ou plutôt Théo) le regardait intensément. Il avait dit tout ça avec une voix si calme et posée, il était une sorte de héro torse nu et une armure étincelante sur les jambes. Pour la première fois, le brun ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver carrément sexy. Un frisson le traversa lorsque son sauveur s'approcha encore pour faire glisser délicatement avec sa main droite son bandana qui tomba autour de son cou. Seb ne bougea pas d'un millimètre tandis que son ami souri un peu, satisfait d'avoir découvert le bas de son visage. Il l'admira une seconde, c'était rare de voir Shin sans son masque, et sans hésiter il posa sa main sur le cou de son coéquipier et l'embrassa tendrement.

-/-

Seb ouvrit les yeux d'un coup essoufflé. La pièce n'était éclairée que par l'écran de veille qui défilait sur l'ordinateur de Fred. Il se remémora la soirée et soupira de soulagement en se frottant le visage après avoir fait un rêve pareil. Il y avait une couverture pliée en deux sur lui. _Je me suis certainement endormi tout à l'heure._ Pensa-t-il en balayant la pièce du regard. _Mince, je l'avais pas vu !_ Fred était aussi là, endormi à coté de lui. Ses lunettes étaient posées sur le bureau et il avait l'air paisible la tête appuyée sur un coussin. Le brun réalisa qu'il ne faisait pas si chaud que ça dans la pièce, alors il déplia la couverture et la mis sur son ami sans le réveiller. Ce n'était pas une situation habituelle entre potes, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure réprimant une toute petite partie de lui qui voulait profiter du calme et de l'obscurité pour se rapprocher de son ami. Il se résigna finalement et se rendormi enfin après quelques minutes


	8. Marie

Si vous avez besoin d'un petit rappel revoici l'histoire de Marie qui était exposée au chapitre 4 : Marie est la meilleure amie d'enfance de Seb, ils avaient toujours été amis et avaient fait les pires bêtises ensemble lorsque ils étaient petits. Malheureusement à 20 ans Marie fut diagnostiquée d'aplasie, sa moelle épinière ne fonctionnant plus que partiellement elle produisait en sous nombre ses globules blancs et était donc régulièrement victime d'infections. Elle faisait des séjours prolongés à l'hôpital, dans le Sud de la France.

* * *

Un mois plus tard.

Les deux amis avaient sorti un JDG et une petite FAQ ce mois ci. Depuis la nuit qu'ils avaient passé à jouer, leur relation était redevenue normale, comme avant le séjour chez Antoine. Il arrivait à Seb de regarder son ami discrètement lorsqu'il était concentré sur quelque chose. Même si il prenait conscience que ce comportement n'était pas normal pour quelqu'un qui passe du temps avec un simple ami il n'avait jamais reparlé de ses sentiments, après tout il ne voulait pas tout gâcher.

Frédéric de son coté était heureux de retrouver son meilleur ami comme il était avant. Malgré tout cette soirée l'avait perturbé. Parfois il y repensait mais rapidement il se disait que c'était ridicule et tentait de l'oublier.

Après la semaine d'écriture du nouveau papi Grenier sur Mass Effect, le tournage allait débuter demain. C'était le nouveau plus gros projet de la chaine du joueur du grenier et ils avaient une quantité immense de costumes, de figurants et de maquillage. Ca s'annonçait épique. Et épuisant.

A 17 heures alors que les garçons préparaient encore des détails pour demain, le téléphone de Seb sonna.

-Tiens c'est Marie. Seb quitta la pièce pour discuter, il revenu quelques minutes plus tard tout pale. Fred qui n'avait pas détourné le regard de sa feuille lui lança simplement un « Ca va ? » mais sans réponse de son ami il leva les yeux. Son meilleur ami était blême, affichant une expression étrange partagée entre la gêne et la joie.

-Je sais pas comment formuler ça mais…

-Tu me fais peur.

-Marie à… Trouvé un donneur. Elle se fait opérer après demain dans la matinée.

-Oh. C'était à Fred d'être partagé. Il savait très bien que Seb devait partir demain et pour quelques jours et qu'il ne serait pas la pour le tournage.

-Je suis désolé Fred…

-Non non c'est normal, on se débrouillera t'inquiète pas.

C'est vraiment une opération importante, j'espère que ça marchera… Souffla Seb les yeux dans le vague.

Fred qui le vit inquiet se leva et lui parla doucement en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de son ami pour le rassurer .

-Ca va aller, tu dois être fort pour la soutenir à 100% peu importe ce que ça pourrait donner tu dois mettre tes sentiments de côté si tu te sens faible et être juste là pour elle ok ?

Seb approuva en faisant un léger signe de tête, ses yeux commençaient à briller un peu.

-Je voudrais tellement qu'elle puisse reprendre une vie normale, après tout ce qu'elle a vécu…

-Si jamais ça va pas quand t'es là bas tu peut m'appeler, même si c'est en pleine nuit si ta besoin hésite pas.

Seb savait que derrière ses airs détachés son meilleur ami était quelqu'un sur lequel on peut compter sans hésiter. Il se frotta les yeux et senti que les mains de Fred sur ses épaules qui glissèrent vers son dos pour le tirer vers lui. Profitant du moment, le brun ferma les yeux et scella l'étreinte en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

-Merci. Il lui dit lorsqu'ils se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard.

-C'est à moi de te dire merci haha, c'était pour moi ce câlin.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Seb en levant un sourcil.

-Ben je voulais un peu de réconfort avant la semaine de fou que je vais passer ! Répondit Fred avec le sourire.

A la fin du premier jour de tournage Fred réalisa que cette demain allait être encore pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Le soir, il était rentré complétement épuisé de la journée. A peine eu t'il enlevé ses chaussures qu'il s'écroula sur son lit sans même penser à manger. Au bout de 10 minutes de somnolence, il comprit qu'il avait un poids sur l'estomac; il se retourna en soupirant. Quelques minutes après sa tête commença à tourner et il se mis à trembler. Pensant à une crise d'hypoglcémie il se leva pour aller difficilement à la cuisine et avaler quelque chose. Mais il ne garda pas plus de 4 secondes ce qu'il venait de mettre dans sa bouche. Son estomac se serra, signifiant son mécontentement. Tremblant de plus en plus il commença à avoir chaud. Il déboutonna le haut de sa chemise et posa sa main sur son torse en respirant fort. Les sueurs froides débutèrent dans la foulée l'affolant un peu. Que pouvait il se passer soudainement ?  
Il retourna s'allonger avec la nausée et passa une nuit terrible. Le lendemain il n'avait rendez vous qu'à 10 heures avec l'équipe de tournage. A 8, il était déjà devant la porte de son médecin généraliste, en sueur. Après une brève occultation le verdict fut sans surprises; Il avait une grippe accompagnée d'une forte fièvre. Le médecin lui prescrit une tonne de médicaments et lui préconisa du repos et de surveiller que sa température ne monte pas trop. Fred fit semblant d'approuver et il parti chercher ses médicaments qu'il pris en double dose et rejoignit l'équipe de tournage. Il joua son rôle à la perfection toute la journée, celui du capitaine de mass effect et celui de Fred comme si il était en forme habituelle.  
La seule chose qui pouvait le trahir c'est lorsque parfois il s'éloignait un peu pour se renverser une bouteille d'eau sur la tête et ne pas mourir à cause de la fièvre. Il passa trois jours comme ça, prenant vitamines et médicaments en surdose pour tenir le coup en journée et essayant de se reposer le soir et de manger un peu pour reprendre des forces. Jeudi soir alors qu'il était en train de décéder sur le canapé du salon cette fois, son portable sonna. Il le sorti de sa poche avec difficulté. Tous ses membres le faisaient souffrir.

-Allo ? Dit il avec la voix cassée.

-Salut c'est moi. Dit doucement la voix de Seb après un bref instant.

-Je m'inquiètais pour toi, tu m'as pas donné de nouvelles depuis Mardi !

-Désolé, je voulais pas te déranger.

-Comment elle va ?

-Et bien... Mardi elle a eu son opération comme prévu mais ya eu un soucis au bloc. L'opération à duré plus de Six heures, son cœur s'est arrêté il a fallut la réanimer pendant plus de 10 minutes... Du coup au lieu de remonter dans sa chambre après le bloc, elle à été transférée en soins intensifs. On a pas pu la voir avant 20 heures et elle n'étais pas conscience ça faisait vraiment peur à voir elle était sous respirateur et y avait tout un tas de machines accrochées à elle... Hier son état s'est stabilisé, ils ont retirés quelques truc mais elle n'est toujours pas consciente. Le médecin dit qu'elle devrait se réveiller dans les 24 heures. Si c'est pas le cas-

-Elle se réveillera. C'est sur. Le coupa Fred

-J'en peux plus Fred je suis épuisé avec tout ça.

-Tu veux que je vienne demain ? Je peut même partir maintenant si tu veux je prends la voiture.

-Non, non t'inquiète pas. T'as beaucoup à faire avec le boulot déjà. Répondit son meilleur ami après un bref silence.

-Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler si t'as besoin.

-Oui... Commet va le tournage ?

-Ça va.

-C'est tout ?

-Demain on devrait finir pas trop tard. Et c'est moins amusant sans toi.

-Ce sera aussi de moins bonne qualité.

-C'est certain. Ça rassura JDG de voir que Seb pouvait encore faire un peu d'humour malgré tout.

La conversation se prolongea encore quelques minutes et puis Fred raccrocha. Il se laissa retomber sur le canapé et soupira longuement. Il fallait qu'il trouve la force d'aller prendre une douche froide parce que sa fièvre était en train de remonter en flèche.  
Vendredi il fini enfin ce tournage vers 18heures en ayant réussit à ne pas s'évanouir pendant les dernières prises et il rentra chez lui dormir. Vers 22heures son portable sonna mais endormi trop profondément il ne l'entendit pas, dormant jusque au lendemain.  
Lorsque il se réveilla encore tout habillé, il se senti un peu mieux que les autres jours. Il s'étira longuement avant de regarder l'heure sur son portable . _Mince. Seb a essayé de m'appeler_. Il essaya de le rappeler immédiatement alors qu'il n'était même pas encore sorti du lit.

-Fred !

-Désolé pour hier, je me suis endormi. Comment ça va ?!

-Elle s'est réveillée hier ! Ils doivent faire des examens pour savoir si l'opération à marché correctement mais elle va bien !

-Tant mieux.

-Par contre... Elle va avoir une rééducation, et ce sera quelque chose de difficile. Je pense que. Je vais rester un peu plus pour l'aider...

-Ouais je comprends, aucun soucis.

Les deux hommes discutèrent brièvement, Seb en conclus qu'il ne rentrerait finalement pas avant deux semaines.


	9. Projet secret

La semaine fut longue pour Fred. Heureusement Karim avait accepté de l'aider avec le montage pour cette fois. En dehors des heures de montage il retapait sa seconde chambre qui servait plus de débarras à l'heure actuelle. Comme il s'ennuyait pas mal, il avança vite et recréa une chambre d'ami agréable en quelques jours seulement.

Vendredi soir c'était le jour tant attendu. Le projet secret était en préparation depuis quelques semaines déjà et Fred se languissait d'en voir enfin l'aboutissement. Le rendez vous était fixé à 19h45, à 18 heures Fred avait poussé gentiment Karim dehors sans plus d'explications pour ne pas qu'il le mette en retard et il avait filé sous la douche et s'était habillé avec attention. Il hésita entre deux hauts jaunes; un polo et un teeshirt. Le teeshirt était un cadeau de Seb.

A 19h30 il s'installa devant son ordinateur et prépara sa caméra et tout le paramétrage dont il aurait besoin. 5 minutes avant la connexion au serveur, Skype sonna.  
-Aaaaah ! Enfin ! Cria Bob  
-Ça va bientôt commencer! Ajouta Seb en se frottant les mains.  
Bob avait lancé un appel de groupe.  
-Comment ça va Seb ? Demanda son meilleur ami tout de suite.  
-Ça va... Marie à déjà récupéré environ 30% de ses capacités physiques cette semaine. Je vais à l'hôpital tout les jours et je la vois à chaque fois un peu mieux.  
-Tant mieux. Fred aurait voulu lui demander si lui en particulier allait bien mais il se dit que ça ferait suspect auprès de Bob.  
-On s'est appelés en avance avec Seb parce que je dois aller dans le sud dimanche et je lui demandé si il pouvait m'héberger. Expliqua Bob.  
-C'est compliqué chez tes parents non ?  
-Ben justement là ils partent en vacances dimanche pour une semaine en Espagne donc j'ai accepté ! Je vais bien m'occuper de toi Bob... Répondit Seb avec une voix suave sur la fin.  
-Oh oui! Répondit Bob en riant.  
-Tu vas faire quoi dans le sud ? Repris JDG  
-J'ai le mariage de mon cousin... Le truc hyper relou. Mais au lieu d'y aller de payer l'hôtel et de rentrer, comme il est inconcevable de rester avec ma famille plus de trois heures, je passerais quelques jours avec Seb ! Au fait Fred cool ton teeshirt.  
-C'est l'heure les gars ! S'exclama le brun tout excité.  
Fred était amusé de voir son ami comme ça, et ça lui décrocha un large sourire.  
Le logiciel se lança. Deux autres personnes furent ajoutées à la conversation vidéo, la voix sombre et grave d'un homme habillé en noir s'éleva.  
-Bonjour messieurs. Bienvenue dans le premier chapitre d'Aventures, êtes vous prêts ?  
Fred jubilait. Ils allaient enregistrer toute une partie d'un jeu de rôle papier sur logiciel et ils publieraient ensuite un découpage de l'intrigue sous forme d'épisode de 20 à 40 minutes sur leur nouvelle chaîne YouTube qui devait ouvrir à la fin du mois prochain.

Une heure passa. Le jeu et les personnages avançaient progressivement.  
Deux heures, l'intrigue se tissait doucement. Les joueurs découvrirent que le MJ était sadique.  
Trois heures. De temps en temps Fred et Seb s'envoyaient des messages sur une conversation privée pendant qu'ils jouaient. Ils faisaient des commentaires, réagissaient ou s'envoyaient des images ou des blagues sans que personne ne le sache faisant attention à rester discret.  
Après 4H30 ce fus la fin du premier jeu. Le MJ leur annonça qu'ils étaient tous passés niveau deux et ils fixèrent le rendez vous suivant avant de raccrocher. Ce serait mardi.

 _D'ici là j'aurai certainement fini le montage de mass effect._ Avait il pensé.

Dimanche soir JDG s'ennuyait. Il avait comme prévu fini le montage de la vidéo ce midi et depuis il traînait ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. La vie était moins amusante sans son meilleur ami, même JDG ne le passionnait pas plus que ça, il ne trouvait pas d'idées transcendantes ou de projets fou comme il avait l'habitude d'imaginer d'habitude.  
Finalement le gamer pris son portable et il appela son meilleur ami histoire de discuter un peu.  
-Salut Seb je te dérange pas ?  
-Non j'allais t'envoyer un message justement!  
-Bob est là ?  
-Sous la douche, le pauvre il se remet du choc.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Il est arrivé vers 15heures à la maison et donc il m'a accompagné à l'hôpital. Comme Marie se sentait bien, l'infirmière nous à laisser l'accompagner dehors dans le parc pour qu'elle marche dehors cette fois; Déjà il était tout timide, tout rouge et genre totalement pas le Bob qu'on connaît.  
-Ouaiiis… ?  
-Donc on a commencé à marcher ça allait et puis à un moment dans le parc qui est immense ya une fontaine potable. J'ai laissé Marie 20 secondes à Bob pour aller boire et elle à commencer à faire une crise respiratoire d'un coup.  
-Oh merde...  
-Ben j'ai retrouvé Bob qui portait dans ses bras Marie qui respirait fort et lui était totalement paniqué appelant à l'aide et tout...  
-Elle va bien au moins ?!  
-Oui oui, ça lui arrive parfois à cause du pollen. Moi j'ai l'habitude, j'avais son inhalateur c'était fini en 2 minutes... Mais Bob s'en est vraiment pas remis... Il l'a portée jusque dans sa chambre sans m'écouter et il harcelait toutes les infirmières pour qu'elle la surveille correctement quand on est parti...  
-Ah ben j'imagine que ça devait pas être facile quand t'a pas l'habitude!  
-Aussi tout à l'heure il m'a demandé si on y retournait demain mais je lui ait dit que non parce que ça mère y allait alors il était tout confus, je crois qu'il veut s'excuser ou un truc du genre, il pense que c'est de à faute la crise qu'elle à fait.  
-Bah j'espère se ça se passera mieux la prochaine fois, sinon il va être choqué à vie le petit Lennon !  
Je voudrait te dire que je remonte Vendredi prochain avec Bob mais j'en sait rien du tout là...  
-Te presse pas, j'ai fini Mass Effect de toutes façons. On pourra scénariser le début du prochain JDG sur Skype ou quoi.  
-Ok. Bon je te laisse Bob à fini sa douche, on va boire un verre en ville histoire de le détendre un peu haha  
-D'accord, ben à mardi pour l'épisode 2 j'imagine!  
\- A mardi Fred, soit sage ! Plaisanta le brun  
-T'inquiète, bisous. Fred raccrocha nerveusement. Il... Il avait dit "bisous" ?Non pas possible ! Son téléphone vibra encore dans sa main. Message de Bob ; Plein de bisous sur tes fesses Fredinounet keur.  
Oh putain, c'était bien un cauchemar.

Mardi à midi alors que Frédéric comatait sur le canapé, Bob l'appela.

-Mec j'ai un soucis. Avait-il commencé, négligeant les politesses habituelles.

-Un problème avec Seb ?

-Non, enfin si indirectement. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais lui parler pour moi.

-Qu'es que t'a fait comme connerie Bob encore ?

-Et bien tu me connais… Je me suis enflammé. Je crois bien que je suis amoureux de Marie.

-Pardon ?! Demanda JDG en s'étouffant presque.

-Ben je sais…

-Mais ça fait que trois jours que tu la connais !

-Ben je vais pas te faire un dessin. Je l'ai tout de suite trouvée magnifique et on s'entend très bien…

-Me dit pas que vous avez … ?

-Bien sur que non sérieusement ! Enfin je voudrais proposer à Marie d'être plus que des connaissances mais je dois en parler à Seb d'abord ! Aide moi Fred comment je fais ?! Tu le connais toi, comment il va réagir ?!

JDG réfléchis un instant. Puis il essaya de calmer Bob.

-Ecoute. La situation est pas facile, tu dois te poser et réfléchir avant de prendre une décision. Déjà vous habitez à 7/8 heures de route, ensuite tu la connais pas, et tu dois penser à sa maladie. C'est rude de dire ça mais tu dois penser à toi aussi avant de te lancer dans cette relation. Elle va avoir une rééducation difficile, elle risque d'avoir de nouveaux problèmes, même de mourir très jeune… Tu dois penser à ça Bob, tu dois te protéger aussi. Vous n'aurez certainement pas une vie de couple normale et il faudra le supporter à la longue…

Bob ne répondit pas tout de suite, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Je suis désolé t'es mon pote, et je dois te mettre en garde contre ça. Mais si tu l'aimes vraiment, alors n'hésite pas, fonce.

-Je vais y réfléchir. Bob raccrocha un peu perdu. Fred pensa à cette histoire, si Bob était amoureux c'était tant mieux, mais cette situation était loin d'être facile. Etre éloigné de la personne à laquelle on tiens le plus… La vie est moins extraordinaire sans la personne que l'on aime… Au moins son meilleur ami était lui une personne très importante qui habitait à cinq minutes à peine même si en ce moment ils étaient loin. La vie était moins amusante sans lui. _Attends pourquoi comparer sa relation avec Seb et celle de Bob et Marie ?_ Fred se secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées étranges. Il se leva et décida d'aller faire un peu de sport pour décompresser.

Mardi soir le second enregistrement d'aventures débuta. L'histoire avançait, les caractères des personnages se précisaient en même temps que celui du MJ. Seb et Fred continuaient de s'échanger des messages discrets pendant le jeu. C'était devenu leur truc de se faire des petites remarques secrètes en faisant attention pour que les autres ne se rendent compte de rien. Ça rendait le délire du jeu encore plus important. Cette fois la prochaine partie n'était programmée que la semaine prochaine.

Samedi, Seb et Bob reprirent le train dans l'après midi pour rentrer chez eux. Marie avait enfin été autorisée à rentrer vivre chez ses parents. Samedi soir on sonna chez Fred, il se dirigea vers la porte s'attendant à voir son meilleur ami.

-Bob ?

-Faut qu'on parle mec !

JDG soupira et lui fit signe d'entrer, Lennon s'engouffra dans la maison tout excité.

-Je lui ait donné mon numéro hier comme on partait! On vient de discuter, on va se laisser du temps avant de dire qu'on est en couple mais je lui plais !

-A Seb ?

-Quoi ? Non à Marie… Bob fronça les sourcils, et puis il comprit la blague de Fred alors ils échangèrent un regard amusé et Fred continua

-Alors tu vas faire comment ?

-Et bien la comme je suis rentré je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur le boulot et voir comment ça évolue avec elle et aussi voir si je suis vraiment attaché ou non…

-Tant mieux alors !

-Pour Seb…

-Je m'occupe de Seb. Le rassura Fred

-Ok ok, mais avant que tu le fasse j'aimerais attendre un peu. Tu peux ne rien dire à personne en attendant ?

-Oui t'inquiète. Mais je vais te faire payer ça cher un de ces jours ! Répondit Fred avec un sourire en coin.

-Pas de problème. Dit Bob avec un sourire franc, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami avant de continuer

-Merci d'avoir été sincère avec moi pour m'éviter de faire des conneries. Seb et toi vous êtes des potes précieux.

Fred ne répondit que par un sourire. Il avait beaucoup changé ces derniers mois, avant il l'aurait juste dégagé Bob dehors si il avait commencé à lui parler comme ça avant.

Bob reparti peu après. Le lendemain matin alors que Fred préparait du café il entendit sa porte d'entrée se déverrouiller suivit d'un joyeux « C'est moi ! » JDG souri largement, ça faisait du bien d'entendre ça de nouveau. Il sorti une seconde tasse et la remplie. Il s'avança dans le couloir pour voir Seb qui se débattait avec sa veste. Il fini par réussir à l'enlever et il l'accrocha au porte manteau. Sans rien dire il lui tendit le café avec le sourire et Seb l'attrapa puis fixa son ami avant de dire

-Bah alors ? Deux semaines que je suis parti et tu me fais même pas de câlin quand je rentre ?

Fred se raidit cherchant quoi répondre mais rien ne vint rapidement.

-Bon… Déjà j'ai un café ! J'espère que tu m'as laissé des choses à faire parce que je compte me rattraper pour mes deux semaines d'absence !

Cette fois Fred arbora un sourire vicieux.

-Tu vas souffrir petit.

Les deux amis fêtèrent de la meilleure des façons leurs retrouvailles, ils passèrent la journée à travailler pour la chaine Joueur du Grenier. A la nuit tombée, lorsque Seb eu enfin l'autorisation de faire une pause (après avoir passé la journée sous la surveillance de son meilleur ami) il raconta en détails à son meilleur ami, ce que Marie et lui avaient du surmonter et puis à quel point Bob était bizarre lorsque il s'agissait d'aller à l'hôpital.

Ensuite, Seb décida de rentrer passer la nuit dans son appartement même si il était déjà tard car il avait des choses à faire chez lui.


	10. Restaurant

Les vieilles habitudes reprirent finalement le dessus. Fred était plus attentionné ou plus doux, ou juste dans une bonne humeur, c'était tellement bizarre que Seb lui même ne pouvait pas le dire. Mais le plus important était le boulot et il monopolise les ¾ de leurs discutions ou de leur temps passé ensemble.

-Les prises de mass effect sont vraiment cool ! Déclara Seb qui finissait de vérifier le montage.

-Ça va on voit pas trop que j'étais en train de décéder…. ?

-Non haha t'as vraiment géré.

-C'était vraiment la pire semaine de ma vie je crois...

-De nos vies ! Précisa Seb.

-C'est vrai, pour une fois qu'on était séparés.

\- Comment tu as fait pour survivre sans moi pendant si longtemps ?

-J'ai survécu justement ! Plaisanta Fred. Et puis il ouvrit grand les yeux comme si une idée lui traversait l'esprit et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage.

-Ce soir tu vas me faire à manger !

-Pourquoi ?! Ce serait pas plutôt à toi de me faire à manger ? Pour mon retour ici !

-Steuuuuuuplé... Le supplia Fred en faisant la moue.

-Bon ok... Capitula Seb.

Puis JDG arbora un sourire satisfait tandis que le brun de leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Fred le suivit presque en sautillant et il s'assit à table non loin de la cuisine pour regarder son meilleur ami s'exécuter. Il faisait chaque tâche avec attention tout en discutant

-Je te jure que Bob était vraiment bizarre dès qu'on allait à l'hôpital, il devenait tout rouge et il bafouillait il devenait hyper galant et tout... Je sais qu'il y a des gens qui n'apprécient pas les hôpitaux mais ça l'a vraiment changé le petit Bob...

-Hmm tu penses pas qu'il pouvait être mal à l'aise à cause de Marie ?

Après un, bref instant de silence Seb répondit.

-Peut être, elle avait l'air de bien l'apprécier aussi, je me doute bien qu'il était pas comme ça pour rien, ya peut être eu un truc. Mais ça a rien donné vu qu'on est rentrés ici.

-Ouais certainement. Fred ne l'écoutait déjà plus qu'à moitié. Il se leva en regardant Seb de dos qui était concentré sur la cuisine. Il se rapprocha sans bruit et posa son menton sur l'épaule du brun. Seb un peu surpris ne bougea pas. Doucement il passa ses bras autour de Seb qui frissonna un peu. Il le sera quelques secondes. Au lieu de se laisser faire plus longtemps, Seb se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaule. Fred surpris se retourna et parti s'asseoir.

-Désolé mais… J'ai réalisé quelques choses pendant mon séjour et je voudrais pas laisser ce genre de choses arriver sans que les choses soient claires entre nous. S'expliqua Seb sans se retourner.

-Excuse moi, je sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris.

-On a beaucoup de boulot là tout de suite donc on va laisser ça de côté mais quand on aura fini ce gros projet, faudra qu'on discute de tout ça.

-Tu es arrivé à une conclusion ?

-Ouais, je pense que je suis sur maintenant.

-D'accord.

Cette conversation arriverai bien trop vite pour les deux amis qui redoutaient cet instant.

-Tu veux boire un truc ?

La vidéo était en cours de téléchargement. La deuxième chaine avait déjà quelques contenus et l'épisode du JDG était sorti à temps. Contre toute attente, les vidéos d'Aventures rencontraient un succès inespéré et c'était vraiment une bosse surprise pour leur chaine. Depuis dix bonnes minutes, en voyant la fin du rush arriver Seb était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Son ami qui l'avait remarqué ne dit rien sachant très bien ce que cela impliquait.

-J'ai quelque chose à te demander. Fred, je… Seb tremblait rougissant un peu.

-Jt'écoute. Répondit Fred en posant son verre et il baissa les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard du brun

-Demain… j'aimerais t'emmener quelque part pour discuter.

-On peut pas en parler tout de suite ?

-N… Non je veux faire les choses bien.

Fred pensa très fort que cette situation lui faisait peur mais il ne dit rien se contentant d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête. Heureusement pour lui lorsque Seb parti il était déjà épuisé et il alla directement se coucher sans trop penser à ce qui l'attendait demain.

Lorsque le réveil sonna Fred pu échapper encore un peu à penser à ce que Seb allait lui dire. Il se concentra sur ce qu'il avait à faire avant que Seb n'arrive. Il prit une douche, déjeuna, s'habilla, s'occupa de papiers qu'il fallait traiter. Il était tellement concentré pour ne pas penser à ce qui l'attendait qu'il fini plus tôt que prévu. Il s'assit devant son ordinateur mais il se figea et ne sachant pas trop quoi faire il ne pu s'empêcher plus longtemps de penser à la conversation d'hier. Et si Seb lui disait un truc hyper grave ? Si il avait mis une fille enceinte ? Non… N'importe quoi. Il devait parler de toutes ces interrogations qu'il avait eu depuis ce weekend chez Antoine. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être rien sinon il lui aurait juste dit « je sais que j'ai rien en particulier pour toi » Il repensa à la conversation avec Antoine. Merde il n'avait jamais réfléchis à ce qu'il lui répondrait si Seb lui avouait ses sentiments. La réponse n'était pas si évidente. Et si-

Le bruit de la poste le sorti de ses pensées.

-… Fred ?

Le jeune homme sursauta.

-T'es prêt ? Demanda le brun amusé.

-Ou.. Oui je te suis. Répondit son ami un peu gêné .

Dans la voiture, on entendait juste le bruit de la radio et celui du moteur. Fred n'était pas du tout rassuré par la tenue de son ami. Il avait mis une chemise noire, pas une avec des motifs dessus. Une chemise normale. Et c'était pas vraiment habituel. Lui avait un simple polo bleu et une veste en cuir et malgré les 15°C affichés par le thermomètre de la voiture*, il avait l'impression de mourir de chaud.

(*Suivant la chronologie de cette histoire nous sommes mi mai en Bretagne. )

-Ça va Fred ?

-Oui. Cette situation est un peu bizarre c'est tout. Il répondit avec une voix grave et posée.

-On va juste manger là. Expliqua Seb avec une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

Après encore quelques minutes de route en forêt, ils s'arrêtèrent près d'une grande bâtisse en pierres claires. Il y avait un parking sur l'arrière de la propriété et une dizaine de voitures plus ou moins luxueuses y étaient stationnées. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du restaurant où une jeune femme en tailleur les accueillit.

-Bonjour, vous avez une réservation ?

Fred regardait la large salle derrière l'hôtesse. Tout était moderne mais chaleureux, quasiment toutes les tables étaient occupées et les gens y discutaient joyeusement.

-Oui, au nom de Rassiat.

Elle chercha un instant et souri avant de répondre

-Oh oui, une table à l'étage. Suivez moi je vous prie.

Elle attrapa deux cartes et se dirigea vers le large escalier en pierre au fond de la salle. Seb la suivi rougissant un peu comprenant la raison de son sourire en coin et Fred marcha sans rien dire un peu perdu avec ce qui pouvait se passer. En arrivant en haut des escaliers, l'hôtesse se retourna brièvement en continuant de marcher et elle ajouta

-Vous allez être très bien à votre table, en plus c'est calme aujourd'hui vous êtes chanceux !

Elle les guida jusque à leur table et leur donna les cartes avant de s'éclipser. Fred regardait la salle qu'il venait de traverser, cette pièce plus petite contenait au maximum dix tables dont quatre étaient occupées avec la leur. Deux couples discutaient en attendant leur plat et un groupe de quatre amis dégustaient de grandes assiettes appétissantes. Il y avait un beau parquet au sol mais surtout hormis le côté par lequel ils étaient arrivés avec l'escalier, les trois autres murs étaient vitrés et donnaient une vue panoramique sur les falaises et la mer.

-J'espère que tu vas pas me demander en mariage quand même Seb… Fini par déclarer Fred en ramenant son regard sur son ami assis en face de lui.

-Ben si justement je. Répondit Seb en faisant semblant de fouiller dans sa poche, les deux jeunes hommes rirent ensemble. Ça détendit l'atmosphère pour le reste du repas qui se déroula bien malgré le fait qu'ils étaient aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre. A la fin du repas Seb s'éclipsa pour payer et plutôt que de reprendre la voiture il invita son ami à le suivre sur un sentier un peu plus loin sur la route derrière le restaurant. Ils arrivèrent sur un surplomb qui donnait une vue dégagée.

-C'est en passant par ici que j'ai vu ce restau. Ya un sentier cycliste juste à coté. Expliqua le brun en s'asseyant sur l'herbe.

-Okay, répondit Fred en faisant de même. Il sentait son cœur taper fort et l'appréhension monter.

-Je vais essayer de tout te dire d'un trait parce que sinon je vais pas y arriver je pense… Pendant mon séjour dans le sud j'ai pu parler à Bob et Marie et j'ai réalisé certaines choses. Déjà, ça fait trop longtemps qu'on vit avec ce rythme, je peux plus imaginer ma vie sans toi mon meilleur pote que je vois quasiment tout les jours. Là sans toi, la vie était moins amusante moins entrainante… Je sais pas si c'est une sorte de masochisme mais je pense que je suis vraiment dépendant de notre boulot, de nos galères, de tous ces jours ou on manque de sommeil mais qu'on travaille d'arrache pied qu'on met tout notre cœur à produire ce qu'on fait… J'imagine plus ma vie autrement, je m'éclate trop avec toi à faire tout ça c'est devenu ma raison de vivre et je regretterais jamais cette partie de ma vie, j'estime la vivre complètement que comme ça.

Seb s'arrêta une seconde prenant une grande respiration tandis que Fred fixait l'horizon essayant au mieux d'enregistrer tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Mais il me manque une chose malgré tout, ça fait quelques temps je sens que pour que tout soit parfait il faudrait une personne avec qui partager cette expérience, avec qui je construirais une vie et des souvenirs, avec qui j'aurais plus qu'une simple relation d'amitié. J'y ait réfléchis longtemps, on en à parlé avec Marie. C'est clair, c'est toi Fred. Je veux continuer à construire, ma vie avec toi. C'est un peu… Ambigu comme déclaration, alors pour être clair voilà ce que ça implique. On peut rester comme ça, deux amis qui bossent et vivent ensemble. Ma vie sera très bien comme ça et j'en serais heureux comme je le suis aujourd'hui. Mais si t'en a envie on peut devenir plus que ça. Au plus j'accepte le fait qu'on pourrait être plus que des amis au plus c'est évident. J'aime la personne sincère que tu es, le fait que tu stresse toujours autant à chaque sortie de vidéo parce que t'es passionné par ton boulot, j'aime que tu sois une personne bien et que tu sois resté toi-même depuis le temps, j'aime la personne que tu es. Et puis, ya pas que ça… Je te trouve de plus en plus… Séduisant. Je me suis surpris quelques fois à te détailler avec insistance. Désolé. Je te laisserai faire ton choix.

Seb finissait son discourt en passant sa main sur sa nuque, gêné.

-Je voudrais réfléchir si ça te gène pas avant de te donner une réponse. Répondit simplement Fred après un bref instant de silence.

-D'accord. Seb ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette réaction. Il pensait plutôt que Fred lui répondrait juste « Non merci. » ou quelque chose comme ça. Il essaya de se détendre un peu, enfin il avait eu le courage de tout lui avouer.


	11. Bob

Les deux jeunes hommes repartirent à la voiture et Seb laissa son ami chez lui avant de rentrer dans son appartement. Trois jours plus tard Antoine appela Fred sur Skype histoire de geeker un peu, il discutèrent de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce qu'Antoine finisse par demander l'air de rien;

-Au final, ce restaurant il était bon ?

-Quoi ?! Sursauta Fred .

-Ben celui de mercredi…

-Comment t'es au courant de ça ?!

-On est tous au courant je crois… Seb à fait l'erreur d'en parler à Bob.

-Génial.

-Tu sais que je me fou du restau hein ?

-Ben j'imagine que tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas. Répondit Fred en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je sais que Seb t'a fait une déclaration et que t'as demandé du temps pour y réfléchir déjà…

-Et ben putain, bientôt t'es plus au courant que moi sérieux.

-T'es pas obligé d'en parler je demande juste, je me suis dit que tu voudrait peut être en parler.

-Si j'ai pas donné de réponse tout de suite c'est à cause de toi Antoine.

-Ah bon ?

-Tu te souviens de cette conversation qu'on a eu au téléphone. Tu m'as demandé ce que je ferais si tu me faisais des avances et si Seb m'en faisait…

-Oui.

-Ben j'ai réalisé que même si j'y réfléchis je sais pas quoi répondre.

-Mais du coup, ça veux dire que ça pourrait être autant non que oui ?

-Ben j'imagine…

-Difficile.

-Le truc c'est que si je réfléchis comme lui c'est clair que j'ai pas le même comportement avec lui qu'avec les autres personnes. Et cette situation en est un parfait exemple.

-Ecoute, je peux seulement te dire que quoi que tu décideras, soit sûr de ta décision. Si tu lui donne de faux espoir il en souffrira énormément. Mais ne te bloque pas par ce que les autres pourraient penser de ça.

\- Merci Antoine.

Après quelques parties supplémentaires, Fred laissa Antoine pour aller dormir. Il alla se coucher et fixa le vide dans le noir quelques minutes avant de s'endormir. Il est clair qu'il apprécie le contact de Seb plus qu'il ne devrait mais cela impliquait t'il tant de conséquences ? Il repensa aussi au discours de Seb, si lui devait choisir une personne avec qui partager sa vie, qui se serait ? Mais la réponse était déjà écrite avant même que la réponse ne soit posée. C'était une évidence, pour lui la personne avec qui il voulait partager ces bons moments, c'était tout simplement Seb. Pour de bon. Mais cela impliquait 'il des sentiments amoureux ? _Je sais pas putain._

Fred se rassit sur le lit incapable de dormir. Il repensa encore à cette déclaration. Son meilleur ami avait si bien décris leur vie, leur passion pour leur boulot. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes jusqu'au bout.

Bref, c'était trop compliqué de penser à tout ça. Fred se leva pour aller boire un verre d'eau. Mais chaque détail lui rappelait tout ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre ensemble. Tous les fous rires, les prises qu'ils avaient pu faire et refaire des centaines de fois, les heures à travailler, quand ils dormaient ensemble sur le canapé. _Oula à quoi je pense là ?_ Les galères au montage, les voix off, tous les rafistolages à l'arrache, les peurs, ce calin dans l'entrée. _Putain c'est moi qui divague maintenant._ Il secoua la tête et retourna dans sa chambre s'allonger.

Ce matin ce qui réveilla Seb c'était pas le réveil mais son téléphone.

-Allo ?

-Seb ? C'est Marie, désolée je pensais pas te réveiller.

Le brun jeta un œil à son réveil, 10h30. _Oh okay._

-T'inquiète, j'ai assez dormi. Il répondit enroué.

-J'ai eu mes derniers résultats, et tout va bien !

-Oh génial, je suis content pour toi.

-Je voulais te proposer quelque chose mais je te rappellerais peut être après…

-Ouais laisse moi trente minutes, je vais me réveiller.

-Ok.

Après une douche chaude et un café Marie rappela Seb et ils discutèrent un moment. Elle voulait venir le voir et profiter un peu de sa nouvelle santé. Le brun lui promis de tout organiser.

Bob l'appela peu après, Seb lui parla du projet avec Marie et Bob faisant semblant de découvrir cette idée lui proposa de partir quatre jours avec Fred et lui.

Fred lui fut réveillé par Bob qui tambourinait sur sa porte d'entrée. Il avait déboulé chez lui tout confus, expliquant que Marie lui avait dit hier qu'elle voulait venir voir Seb parce qu'elle allait mieux et qu'elle devrait l'appeler aujourd'hui pour lui proposer. Bob sautillait partout autour de Fred qui se demandait pourquoi il lui cassait pas la gueule. Au final après s'être calmé et avoir tout expliqué au JDG, il lui conseilla de téléphoner à Seb pour savoir ce qu'il avait décidé au lieu de se torturer l'esprit.

-Et si on partait tout les quatre avec Fred ? Ca serait cool. Ouais justement je suis chez lui il est d'accord. Bob ignorait les grands yeux ronds et les gestes de Fred qui n'avait jamais cautionné un truc pareil.

-Ok, ben passe et on en discutera ! … Ok ! A tout de suite ! Bob raccrocha.

-Ca va pas ? Lui cria Fred qui n'en revenait pas.

-Seb va venir pour en discuter.

-Mais qu'es qui t'a pris de proposer ça ? Mec tu devais juste prendre des nouvelles à la base !

-J'ai paniqué ! Je suis hyper mal à l'aise avec Seb à cause de l'histoire de Marie… Oh putain je vais devoir lui en parler avant le séjour ! Sinon ce sera pire non ? Fred qu'es que je fais ?

-Mais j'en sais rien moi, tu t'es mis tout seul dans cette situation !

-Il va voir que je suis trop mal, il va comprendre ! Tu crois qu'il va me casser la gueule ?!

-BOB CALME TOI. On parle de Seb là, tu crois vraiment qu'il va devenir violent pour ça ?

-Je sais pas ! Sauve moi steuplé ! Bob se jeta au sol l'implorant à genoux.

Fred soupira longuement.

-Je suis pas mieux placé que toi vis-à-vis de Seb tu sais.

-Ah oui la déclaration. Bob pris un air de réflexion intense. Jte propose un truc ! Tu lui dit pour Marie et moi je lui donne ta réponse ! C'est une idée géniale !

-Alors tu as pris une décision ?

-Oui, enfin on a dit que si ça se passait bien et tout quand on allait se voir on se mettrait ensemble.

On sonna à la porte.

-Putain c'est Seb ! Il a fait vite ! S'affola Lenon

-Ben il habite pas loin…

La porte s'ouvrit, et Seb lança un habituel « Salut c'est moi »

-On fait comme on a dit ok ? Chuchota Bob sous le regard amusé de Fred.

Seb entra dans le salon où les garçons étaient.

-Ben me répondez pas surtout les gars.

-Salut Seb comment tu vas ? Demanda Bob avec une voix trop grave et une expression qui trahissait le fait qu'il était mal à l'aise.

-Qu'es qui lui arrive ? Demanda Seb à son meilleur ami.

Fred répondit juste en haussant les épaules. Le groupe s'installa pour discuter, Seb qui trouvait que l'idée de faire quelques jours entre amis était bien accepta la proposition sans que les deux autres n'ajoutent quoi que ce soit.

-Pour regarder ou es qu'on pourrait partir on a qu'a faire une sélection tout les trois si vous voulez et prendre le meilleur ? Proposa le brun.

-Ecoute Seb avant d'aller plus loin, Fred à un truc à te dire. Déclara Bob sur un ton grave.

-A bon ? L'interrogea Fred à moitié surpris.

-Moi je vais aller faire un tour ! Déclara le plus jeune en commençant à se lever. Fred l'attrapa rapidement par le bras et le fit se rasseoir.

-Bob à un truc à te dire. Dit Fred à Seb avec une voix posée mais sévère.

-C'est moi qui commence ?! Ok… Mais tu lui dit pour moi après ! Alors Seb, Fred doit te dire que….

Bob se pencha vers son ami et il chuchota peu discrètement

-Au fait c'était quoi ta réponse ?

-Je te l'ai pas donné ! Répondit Fred sur le même ton.

-Les gars vous me faites peur. Déclara finalement Seb qui ne comprenait pas la raison de leurs agissements bizarres.

-Bob flippe un peu parce qu'il apprécie beaucoup Marie, et ils veulent se mettre ensemble mais il aimerait ton consentement d'abord. Expliqua finalement JDG.

-Tu veux sortir avec Marie ? Demanda Seb le regard sévère.

-Et bien… Oui. Répondit Bob figé.

-Bah ok. Répondit Seb en se laissant retomber en arrière sur le canapé.

-Quoi sérieux ?

-Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Vous êtes adultes je suis pas son père à qui tu demande sa main non plus.

-T'es un gars bien Bob, c'est normal que Seb réagisse comme ça. Ajouta JDG en lui tapant l'épaule.

-Je pensais pas que ce serait si facile… Et du coup Fred tu veux répondre tout seul à Seb ?

-Oui. Mais j'ai pas encore pris de décision.

-Ok ben j'ai plein de trucs à faire, je vous enverrais ce que j'ai trouvé pour le weekend. Bob s'éclipsa en une seconde laissant les deux meilleurs amis seuls.

-Au moins il sera un peu plus tranquille, ta réaction l'obsédait tu sais.

-Et donc toi tu n'as toujours pas décidé ?

-Non… J'ai pas réussi à y réfléchir. La situation devient bizarre quand t'es pas à la maison, alors je me concentre sur d'autres trucs et j'y pense pas.

-Et si on cherchait un endroit cool pour Marie ? Demanda Seb avec le sourire pour dissimuler qu'il était déçu.

-Oui bonne idée.

Les deux jeunes hommes cherchèrent une partie de l'après midi une destination puis ils finirent par geeker ensemble pour le reste de la soirée. Avec leur seconde chaine ils pouvaient enregistrer des vidéos en jouant simplement à de bons jeux sans prise de tête. Vers deux heures du matin alors que Fred était concentré sur son jeu de gestion il s'aperçu que son ami s'était endormi à coté de lui. Ca le fit sourire un peu, Seb s'endormais souvent plus tôt que lui. Il continua à jouer encore une bonne heure.

Seb se réveilla en sursautant.

-Oh putain je m'étais endormi

-Ca va ?

-Ouais j'ai fait un rêve bizarre qui m'a réveillé

-Si tu veux tu peux dormir dans ma chambre. Répondit Fred qui n'avait pas anticipé ce réveil soudain.

-Je vais rentrer je veux pas te déranger.

-Si jte le propose c'est que ça me dérange pas. Dit il en reportant son attention sur son jeu.

-Qu'elle heure il est ?

-2h48.

-Ok… Tu viens ?

-J'arrive.

Seb un peu mal à l'aise parti vers la chambre de son ami, une dizaine de minutes après il le rejoignit et s'allongea doucement.

-J'espère que cette situation ne te met pas… Mal à l'aise. Commença Fred en fixant le plafond.

-Si je doit être 100% honnête avec toi là tout de suite j'ai pas mal de ressenti mais pas celui du fait que je serais à l'aise.

-Comme quoi ?

-Il vaut mieux pas que tu le saches, sinon tu seras certainement mal à l'aise aussi.

-Bah comme ça on sera deux.

-Et bien… Forcement je suis pas à l'aise après la conversation qu'on a eu. Je suis quand même dans ton lit alors que tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi.

-Mais se serait à moi d'être mal à l'aise dans ce cas non ?

-Et c'est le cas ?

-Ben je sais plus trop maintenant. Répondit JDG amusé.

Ils s'endormirent finalement épuisés.

Bob venu le lendemain tout excité proposer ses recherches pour le weekend, après de nombreux argumentaires ce fut bien sûr son idée qui fut sélectionnée Bob était le plus fort de tous pour convaincre les gens. La date et le lieu fixés, ce fut le début du marathon pour les trois jeunes hommes. En partant quatre jours en vacances, ça signifiait quatre jours de boulot à faire en avance pour ne pas retarder les sorties sur leurs chaines respectives.


	12. Auberge

Bonjour, un petit chapitre cette fois avant le (très certainement) chapitre final. Merci pour vos reviews que j'ai découvert avec plaisir, je m'attendais pas à autant d'intérêt pour une fiction sur ce sujet ! A bientôt !

* * *

Finalement lorsque Marie arriva chez Seb le jour du départ en vacances tout le monde était épuisé. Ces quatre jours serviraient plus à récupérer du boulot supplémentaire qu'ils avaient nécessité qu'autre chose. Ce serait Fred qui conduirait jusque là-bas. A à peine 2h30 de route Seb et Bob malgré leur excitation s'endormirent profondément. Cela laissa à Fred l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec Marie qu'il connaissait à peine. Ils discutèrent le long du trajet et c'est elle qui le guidait jusque à la destination en tenant son téléphone qui faisait GPS.

-Du coup c'est comme ça qu'on s'est fait virés de la colo.

-Hahahahahahaha okay je vois, Seb me l'avais jamais raconté cette histoire, il ne parle pas souvent de son enfance d'ailleurs.

-Prends à droite à la prochaine. C'est normal j'imagine, Sebastien n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis à cause de moi. Il se faisait toujours des potes super vite mais dès que ses amis me voyaient ils s'enfuyaient parce que j'étais comment dire… Pas facile à vivre.

-Tout droit là ?

-Oui ! Du coup il a quand même eu quelques histoires à cause de moi. Quand on partait en étant juste les deux enfants c'était génial et probablement les meilleurs moments notre enfance. Mais quand on partait avec l'école, c'est arrivé que deux fois. Une catastrophe. A droite encore.

-Ok. J'imaginais pas !

-C'est marrant tu connais Seb très bien, moi aussi, et on a des souvenirs complètement différents de lui, comme si c'était deux personnes différentes.

-T'inquiète on va vivre la même chose avec Bob bientôt !

-En réalité, comme c'est votre ami ça m'a aidé à lui faire confiance pour ne pas me lancer dans une relation avec un mec pas sérieux.

-Bob est génial, il est vraiment prêt à tout pour ses amis et il bosse bien, c'est quelqu'un sur lequel on peut compter.

-J'espère bien.

Fred du ralentir un peu et prendre un chemin de terre, les remous de la voiture réveillèrent les deux hommes à l'arrière. Après avoir émergé, Bob se racla un peu la gorge

-Hm, on est déjà dans la forêt ?

-On est presque arrivés Bob, lui répondit Marie avec le sourire.

Il rougit un peu et fit mine de regarder les paysage par la fenêtre. Seb qui finissait de bailler fronça les sourcils

-Ce chemin… Il me dit quelque chose.

-J'ai eu la même impression ! Mais tout les chemins de forêt se ressemblent je pense. Lui répondit Marie.

-Je vois notre Auberge, enfin je crois. Déclara Fred en évitant les plus gros trous sur la route.

Le jeune homme se gara devant et le petit groupe se dirigea vers la réception. Sous le regard fusillant de Seb, Bob s'éclipsa avec Marie dès qu'on leur donna les clés des deux chambres. Fred récupéra la seconde marmonnant un « merci » à l'hôtesse qui ne lui avait visiblement pas plus. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Le brun découvrit avec soulagement qu'il y avait deux lits, Fred qui lui s'en foutais royalement posa sa valise dans un coin et fit le tour de la chambre. Avec un beau parquet, elle avait un style rustique agréable et il sorti sur le petit balcon qui avait vue sur le lac. Cet endroit était calme et agréable. Fermant les yeux un instant pour prendre une longue respiration, il entendit Seb le rejoindre.

-Ça va ? Tu parles pas depuis qu'on est arrivés. Commença Fred

-J'ai vraiment une impression étrange ici.

-T'es sur que c'est pas plutôt à cause de Marie qui va certainement pas faire de tricot avec Bob ?

-Déjà ta gueule et puis ouais ta certainement raison, on se connait depuis si longtemps avec Marie c'est comme ma sœur et je la laisse volontairement à Bob…

-C'est sur qu'elle est en danger.

Les deux amis sourirent.

-Ça te dirait d'aller faire un peu de vélo ? On a le temps avant que les deux aient fini…

-PUTAIN MOLAS !

Fred ria fier de sa blague. Les deux hommes descendirent louer des vélos et ils partirent faire un grand tour sur un chemin balisé.

Lorsqu'ils furent revenus de la séance de sport, Fred et Seb retrouvèrent Marie et Bob qui visitaient le petit village en contrebas du chalet dans lequel ils séjournaient. Ils remontèrent ensemble pour ramener les vélos et se changer avant d'aller manger, le temps change toujours vite dans les coins comme ici. Tandis que Fred récupérait la caution de leurs équipements Marie qui s'approcha de Seb leva les yeux sur l'immense horloge accrochée au mur qu'il fixait depuis dix bonnes secondes.

-Cette horloge est vraiment énorme ! Déclara Bob en s'approchant aussi.

-C'est bizarre j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Continua Marie sans en détourner le regard.

-Elle est tellement imposante qu'elle doit apparaitre dans des livres de records, tu l'as peut être déjà vu sur des chaines twitter ou facebook sinon.

-Bon et si on allait manger ? Seb ? Bob essaya d'attirer l'attention du brun qui ne lâchait toujours pas cette horloge du regard.

20 heures, on entendit raisonner dans le village les cloches de l'église. Elles sonnaient particulièrement et ce son reconnaissable raisonnait jusque dans la pièce. Marie changea d'expression, elle ouvrit grand les yeux et tourna la tête vers Seb rapidement. Ce dernier ouvrit légèrement la bouche et puis il ferma les yeux deux secondes. Bob et Fred échangèrent un regard de compassion dans cette situation ou ils ne comprenaient rien.

-Donc on l'avait déjà vu. Déclara finalement Marie

-Ouais, ça me revient maintenant. Répondit finalement Seb

Après un moment de silence gênant, Marie entraina tout le monde dehors les fonçant à aller manger en ville sans poser de questions. La gêne passée, la bonne humeur de Bob relança la conversation et contamina Fred et Marie qui retrouvèrent le sourire. Seb néanmoins ne dit plus rien, perdu dans ses pensées, touchant à peine à son assiette.


End file.
